Never say never
by Kuyenne
Summary: Bella never jumped. She comes to realise just how much she needs Jacob. Can he hold on to her, even with the Cullens just around the corner? A small slice or two of lemons to come. Thankyou :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight despite how cool that would be :) Stephenie Meyer does**

**Okay, This is my first fanfic so don't be too cruel please. I've been reading Twilight fanfics on here for a while now and with some of them i noticed that Bella will get over Edward in the first chapter and then she'll dive into bed with Jacob. I don't like that cos it's all too quick and in most cases kinda unrealistic. I just wanted a go at writing cos i'm sure there are others out there who think like me too, and hopefully i can satisfy them with my realistic fanfic :)**

**I mega appreciate anyone who reads this and i'm sorry if you see it's many flaws and don't like, this just keeps me amused for a while :D**

**Kuyenne**

* * *

My legs felt like jelly. What was I doing? I looked over the cliff face and my head started to spin. My legs gave in and I collapsed to the ground gasping for even the smallest amount of air. The sobs started to pour out of my body and I placed my head between my hands.

Was i going crazy? I was seriously considering jumping off a cliff to hear the voice of my ex-boyfriend in my head. The sobs turned into a full crying fit now. I was cold and wet, the rain was stinging my face. I thought about getting up, heading towards my truck. Maybe sitting in it for a while before driving home. But then i thought about how i'm in no state to drive. My tears blurred my vision too much and my arms were shaking too much to hold my head still let alone keep my truck on the road.

I just sat there. Staring at the ocean. The waves were fierce now. If i had jumped i could have died. And i couldnt leave everyone now. I couldnt leave Charlie, I couldn't leave Renne. And theres no way i could leave Jacob. He's been there for me when no one else has. I need him.

"Bella?" My body tensed at the sound of my name. I instantly recognised the voice and a wave of relieif swept over me.

" Bells, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"I...I..." was all i could get out, i was shaking more then i realised. Suddenly a massive pair of arms scooped me off the ground. Thats what i loved about Jacob. He was so warm. I couldnt get any closer to his skin. I buried my face in his neck as i felt him carry me to my truck. He placed me in the passengers side and jogged round to the drivers.

The vibrations of my truck sent me to sleep. The last thing i felt was Jacobs arm snake round my side pulling my closer to his chest.

* * *

I woke up in my usual bed. I looked around despretly trying to find Jacob but he wasn't here. He must of brought me here and put me in bed. The hands on my clock read 7:35. Charlie should be back by now and he must be wanting dinner. I crawled out of bed and put on the nearest thing to me i could find. Putting on my clothes i reallised. Who undressed me? I was stood in my undies and a jumper that was much too big for me, it must have been Jacob's. I kept the jumper on and just put on some pants. Charlie wouldnt care what i looked like.

My legs were still a bit shakey walking down the stairs but i didnt collapse. Which to be honest, was a miracle for me.

It wasn't Charlie's voice i heard in the kitchen. It was Jacob's. He seemed to be on the phone, I assumed with Billy. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a bit, contemplating whether or not to enter the kitchen. I looked a mess, but i dont think Jacob would mind, he's seen me worse. I'd have to explain to him why i was at the cliff, but i wouldn't have to tell him the whole truth. No. I'm a terrible liar.

Just as i turned around to walk up the stairs to my room I was thrown over Jacob's shoulder.

"Jake! What the hell! put me down!"

"Nah i'm good ta"

I couldn't see Jacobs expression but i knew he was grinning to himself.

"Jacob please!"

Jacob let out a huge sigh and chucked me on the sofa. I hit my head slightly on the arm of the sofa and brought my hand up to my head to rub the pain away. The whole sofa shook as Jacob threw himself next to me squeezing me in a hug.

" So then stupid, are you going to tell me why you were in the pouring rain on top of a cliff?"

I brought myself to look at his face. He truely was breathtaking. The expression on his face was very questioning, trying to make me answer him. His eyes had a hint of sadness in them, i probably had him worried. My eyes wondered away from his and i found myself staring at his chest. His whole body was perfect. Every muscle perfecly defined.

He brought his hand to my chin to lift my face up to his.

" Bella?" I knew he was looking for an answer. I couldnt tell him the truth. "_Oh i wanted to jump. To get that rush of adreneline to hear HIS voice in my head. Messed up right?"_ No. Of course i couldnt tell him that.

"I...I just wanted to think alone. I was just driving and i liked the view" I tilted my head down but kept my eyes on his waiting to see if he'd take the lie.

I was suprised when he laughed. " You're a terrible liar ya know Bells. But if you don't want to tell me, it's cool with me. Just don't do it again, kay? If you had fallen i don't know what i would have done without my girl" He winked at the last bit. I rolled my eyes. It's never been a secret that he likes me. He knows i can't return the feelings he wants me to but for some reason he's fine with that.

My thoughts were rudely interupted by my stomach churning in hunger.

"Hungry much?"

I looked sheepishly at Jacob nodding. He took my hand and walked to me the kitchen. Why i couldn't walk without the help i don't know but he seemed happy to do so.

We just sat there for what felt like hours. Helping ourselves to the pizza i had put in the oven. Of course Jacob needed another put in to cook. How Billy affords to feed this boy is beyond me.

Jacob was just so easy to talk to. The conversation needed no effort to continue and if it came to a hault it was never arkward. It was easy.

Jacob told me how Charlie was out with Billy fishing and probably wont be back till morning. Charlie didn't have work tomorow so he needn't worry.

When it was time for Jacob to leave i felt a sudden drop to my mood. I didnt want him to leave. It felt right with him here.

I walked him to the door before he embraced me with a massive bear hug.

"Hmm.. Jake.. Kinda need to breathe" I felt him chuckle around me as he released me but only enough to see my face.

" See ya tomorow right?"

"Right" I nodded. I see him nearly everyday, so i wasn't sure why he'd need to ask me.

I didn't know what to do with myself once he was gone. I had done all my homework and Charlie wasn't here to feed so i just went up to my room and collapsed into bed removing my pants in the process. I had forgotten to ask Jacob why i wasn't fully dressed earlier.

My clock read 9:55. Still a bit early to sleep but as soon as my head hit the pillow i was unconsious.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm not the best writter in the world and I also know about my many grammer mistakes, spelling mistakes and punctuation mistakes. To be honest I can't be bothered with them. If you get the jist of the story i'm happy :)**

**Also, I know the first chapter was slow because i wanted it that way :) i didnt want to go too quickly like other fanfics do**

**Reviews would be appreciated but i'm not fussed :) They'd probably be bad anyway XD haha**

**Anything nice to say would be cool though :)**

**___**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Although that would be friggin awesome.**

**Oh, by the way, I rated it M just to be on the safe side. I'm not sure what I have planned for future chapters but don't get your hopes up too much about lemons, I'm not really a lemony person with fanfic. Sometimes I think its just plain weird XD and some people really get into it. But that doesn't say it won't have a slither of lemon in it. Its okay it it's tasteful :)**

* * *

I woke up screaming as usual. I was thankful Charlie was out fishing. I always feel so guilty for my nightmares; it's not fair to Charlie to have to listen to me scream.

I shook my head as if to shake off the nights dreams and dragged myself out of bed.

I really didn't want to have to go to school today. Now that I'm slowly coming out of my zombie state I'm starting to see everything around me again. I'm starting to listen to Lauren and Jessica's constant bitching. I'm starting to see the look on Mike's face when he realizes I'm not interested in him. I'm starting to listen in class and notice how no one pays attention to me. I don't blame them really. I never paid any attention to anyone else during my zombie stage. But that's not really me anymore. Now that I have Jacob keeping the smile on my face I'm happy.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water washing away the cold sweat I woke up in. Showers always left me alone with my thoughts. I just stood there under the water thinking about the day ahead. Maybe if I don't think it will be bad it'll be bearable. I sighed. Like that'll happen.

I shut off the water and made myself presentable to go to school. Not that I cared what I looked like really. I could go to school looking like I'd slept in a ditch and no one would notice.

There was a knock on the door as I was preparing myself some toast. It can't be Charlie, he's not due back yet and he has a key.

Before I had a chance to fully open the door I found myself being crushed against Jacobs's chest. I wrapped my arms around his back and smiled. I always felt so at home with him.

Realizing I had to release the hug before he got any ideas in his head I let go of Jacob.

"Why're you here so early?" I sounded slightly annoyed but inside I was gleaming with happiness.

"Oh I can't see you tonight, Sam said I have patrols. So I thought I could drop you off at school" He leaned back on his heels with his hands behind his back like a 5-year-old asking for something with a huge grin on his face. I simply rolled my eyes and smiled which he instantly took as a yes. If I couldn't see him tonight I'd make the most out of the time I do have with him. And if that means him dropping me off at school then so be it.

I had just finished my toast when Jacob rammed a bike helmet into my lap. I just stared at it not sure what to make of it. I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised

"I brought the bike, you're gunna ride on back" He smiled. My Jacob smile. The one that reminds me of how much I need him. I know it's not fair of me to need him this much when I can't return the feelings he has for me but he's my best friend and I really couldn't be without him.

"No, we can take my truck. There's no way I'm going to draw that much attention to myself. Being with you will make everyone stare enough as it is but riding in on the back of your bike is too much" I meant it. There wasn't a chance in hell I would give everyone a chance to stop and stare at me. I know I don't like being ignored anymore but having the whole school look at me judgingly wasn't what I wanted either

"Oh come on Bells. I wanna get some new parts for it so I have to take it to the store anyway; I thought I might as well do it on the way back from dropping you off"

"Well then you can put it in the back of my truck and ride it back but there's no way I'm riding that thing with you into school" Jake knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he let out a long groan in defeat and got up to move towards the front door.

* * *

I might as well have been riding on the back of Jakes bike as we drove into the parking lot. People weren't exactly staring at me though which was okay but it meant they were staring at Jake. Of course he was completely oblivious to it as he always has been. He simply hopped out of the drivers side to let me out where he then walked round to the back to lift his bike out without even struggling, just another reason for people to stare.

"You got ten minutes right?" I looked at my watch. Class didn't start for another 15 minutes so everyone just usually waits in the car park. I nodded at Jacob who then proceeded to grin at me and gave me a tight squeeze.

He lifted me up and placed me on the hood of my car and he sat next to me playing with my fingers. I hardly noticed his hand in mine. I was too busy nervously looking around at everyone staring.

All the girls had there jaws dropped taking in Jacobs beauty. I don't blame them, he is amazing. All the guys were just looking at him; some giving him weird looks secretly wishing they looked like him, while others just looked like they weren't sure what to make of a guy like Jacob sat with a girl like me.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" I searched through the crowd for the voice calling my name. Not that I really had to, I could recognize Laurens shrill voice anywhere. She was walking towards us waving along with Jessica, Angela, Mike and Ben. I knew that Lauren wasn't coming over to talk to me. She wanted to know who the gorgeous boy next to me was.

"Hey Bella! How're you today? We were just talking about you" Not surprising, I always seem to be the topic to most of Laurens conversations. "Who's your friend?" There we go, that's what she was after

"Erm, guys, this is my friend Jacob Black. He goes to school in La Push" Jacob just smiled at everyone, getting to know their faces, occasionally putting his hand up to someone as if to say hi.

"Just your friend Bella?" Lauren had a sickingly hopeful look in her eyes. If Lauren saw a guy she liked the look of it was like she took him on for a new personal project to try and get him for her.

"Well Bells insists that we're just friends but I know she's desperately in love with me" Sometimes Jakes cockiness can really come in useful. He winked at me and jumped off my truck. "I should go now Bells, I want to try and get these bike parts before school. I don't have a morning class today" He said, as if to answer my unasked question as to why he wasn't in school this morning.

"Hey Jacob, we're having a get-together this Friday at First Beach, kinda a bonfire thing. You should come, Bella's invited" Jessica smiled at me saying this. I know the only reason I was invited is because Jacob's here and of course, she wants him to be there

"If Bells is going then I don't see why not" He kissed me on the forehead before starting his bike up and then giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before riding out the car park.

If everyone wasn't staring to begin with, Jacobs's bike certainly made them.

Lauren and Jessica giggled excitedly as they caught the last glimpse of Jacob. Angela came and put her arm around me giving me a friendly squeeze. Angela was the only real friend I had here. She didn't gossip and she never talked about people behind their backs. She gave a quick whisper in my ear before we entered the building. "Is he the reason you're you again?" I just smiled at her. I knew he had pieced me back together after _he_ left and he does make me so happy but I wasn't sure that the friendly way I think of him was the way Angela was thinking about.

* * *

**To be honest, that chapter sucked really XD It's all a bit slow at the moment but I can promise you it'll get better. I just want to work on Bella and Jacob first before I do anything vampirey to the story :) oh, and there will be vampires**

**Again, excuse my bad grammar and spelling. It's hard to believe I'm an English Lit and Language student right? XD**

**I wouldn't mind reviews :) if they're constructive or nice. But no mean ones please telling me how much I suck, I'm a happy person and I'd like it to stay that way :D**

**Thankies x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I simply write about the characters for my own entertainment :) no harm done.**

* * *

The week past very uneventfully. My days consisted of going to school and I'd use my free time to hang out with Jacob and the rest of the pack.

Jacob had started to get into the habit of dropping me off at school every now and then. I'm starting to doubt whether he's going to school anymore. He always seems to have a hell of alot more time then I do.

I had reluctantly accepted Jessica's invite to go to their gathering tonight. Jacob had said he'd bring the pack along too so I wasn't too unhappy about going, at least I could avoid Lauren and Jessica's bitchy stares all night.

"Hey Dad, dinner's up"

"Thanks Bells. You not eating?" I had forgotten to ask Charlie about going tonight. Crap.

"Erm, no. Infact, I forgot to ask if I can go out with some friends from school tonight at the beach. Jake and his friends will be there too" Once I had mentioned Jacob was going Charlie was sure to say yes. He loved that boy.

"Of course. I'm working late tonight so don't be alarmed if I'm not home when you are. Just call me if you have a change of plans yeah?"

"Sure, sure"

I ran upstairs to get ready. Mike was picking me up in a half hour. I really didn't want him to pick me up, I'd rather drive down to La Push and go with the pack but Mike insisted seeing as he was driving past my house anyway. Besides he's giving Angela a lift too. So it won't be all that bad.

I got changed into a pair of comfy black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Unfortunately the only long-sleeved shirt I had left was quite low-cut. I guessed it would be alright if I wore my jacket all night, I doubt I'd need to take it off at any point.

I was too lazy to do anything to my hair so I just plaited it to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't anything special. I was happy with what I was wearing. It was so simple for Lauren to discuss my taste in clothing.

"Bella. Mike's outside" I heard Charlie call from downstairs. He gave me a smile as I slumped down the stairs, not looking forward to a car journey with Mike.

* * *

It turned out everyone from our group at school had piled into Mike's van. Of course Lauren and Jessica gave me cold stares as I got in. I was so thankful Jake and the pack would be there tonight, I couldn't bare going if they weren't.

When we arrived at the beach the pack was already there. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and even Emily. And of course my Jacob. He jogged up to me and scooped my up in his arms crushing me against his chest. "Hello beautiful" he said with a huge grin plastered across his face.

I suddenly found myself in the arms of Quil who was embracing me for a hug. The pack took it in turns to greet me. I have always felt so welcome with them, even Paul took a liking to me now.

I turned around to find Lauren's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at the bunch of shirtless Quileutes. Why couldn't they just wear shirts?

Embry and Quil were trying to get the fire stared, arguing with each other about how they're doing it wrong. They eventually got it started. Sam, Paul and Seth were bringing over some logs to use as seating to put around the fire.

I saw a spare seat next to Jacob and he signaled for me to come over. But of course Lauren made sure she got there first so I just sat opposite him next to Leah.

"Lemme guess. The blonde one's a complete bitch" Leah said while watching Lauren stroking Jakes arm. It was times like these I really wished he would wear more clothing.

Was I getting jealous? No. I couldn't be. Jake's my best friend. But I'm allowed to make sure he doesn't go for Lauren, it's only fair.

I sighed and watched Jacob laugh with Embry, not taking any notice to the blonde cow next to him. I laughed as I watched Lauren desperately try to get his attention by pressing herself up to his side. Of course Jacob completely ignored her. Why was I worrying? Why was I at all jealous? Jacob would never go for a girl like her. I started to relax now. Still watching Lauren's failed attempts to catch Jake's eye.

I looked around the circle. Jessica was preying on Quil, totally unaware he was already taken by a two-year-old. Imprinting was weird.

Seth was throwing things at Leah trying to piss her off. I giggled watching them fight.

Sam was holding Emily's hands whispering in her ear while she smiled happily to herself. They were lucky to have each other. They seemed so perfect.

"You and Jake are perfect too ya know" I looked blankly at Paul who was suddenly next to me. I didn't even notice him move. "You said the last bit out loud to yourself; you should really keep your thoughts in your head"

"Yeah I have a habit of doing that" I was thinking about what Paul had just said. Me and Jake were perfect too?

"He loves you ya know. It's dead annoying being inside his head, all he thinks about is you"

"Paul, why are you telling me this? You guys know I don't feel the same towards him"

"I'm telling you so you can put him out his misery. And you do love him, you just don't realize just how much." I found it weird having this conversation with Paul. We weren't exactly best friends but we talked, not quite like this but we did. "Anyway, I'm gunna get myself some munch, I'm starved" said Paul as he stood up, placing his hand on my head for support, not that he needed it he just enjoyed messing with me.

I looked around the circle to find Jacob again but he wasn't there. Neither was Lauren. I felt my face turn white as I desperately tried to find them.

A pair of arms wormed their way under mine from behind me. They lifted me up from the log I was sat on and turned me around to find myself eye to eye with Jake.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He smiled my smile, totally unaware he almost gave me a heart attack when I couldn't see him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the others and walked me along the beach hand in hand.

* * *

**Again, a pretty much uneventful chapter. But I guess it needs to be :) I've already planned the future chapters and I like them :) there may be a little slice of lemons in one. But I do mean little, I like my lemon to be tasteful :D**

**Thanks guys x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything to do with Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me :)**

* * *

Me and Jake just kept walking down the beach until we could hardly see the fire anymore. When we finally stopped, he sat on the sand facing the water. He pulled my hand down so I'd sit with him.

We just sat there for a few minutes watching the waves. Jacob was winding his fingers with mine and when I shivered he pulled me over so I was seated between his legs. He was so warm. His strong arms surrounded me, radiating heat. I suddenly remembered what Paul had said to me earlier.

I debated whether or not to talk to Jacob about it. I knew he loved me but I never knew how much. He has always told me he'd never leave me and stuff but that could be partly the feelings of a best friend. Would it be awkward if I asked him? Why did I want to know? I knew I was too broken to ever return the feelings. _He_ had shattered my heart and although Jacob put it back together, there would always be a piece missing, the piece _he_ still had.

I thought about it for a while. Why couldn't I love Jacob? He's everything I need. And I really do need him. And just because _one_ piece of my heart was missing it doesn't mean to say I can't love him with the rest.

I turned around to face Jacob. Wiggling about so I had my legs crossed under his. He smiled at me.

"Hello there" He gleamed when he smiled. He truly was beautiful. Just looking at him, I knew I was capable of loving him one day. Maybe I'm just scared to love him. Maybe I'm scared because of what _he_ did to me. Maybe I'm scared because he might imprint on someone and do to me what Sam did to Leah. I love him, but not enough to overcome the fears I have of what might happen if I let myself love him. If I open myself up to him completely.

I was still facing him, watching his eyes dart from mine to other parts of me. He had his fingers running through my hair now, tucking it behind my ear.

"You do know I love you right?" His question completely took me by surprise. I looked at his eyes. They were overflowing with love. How can I not love him? He's perfect, everything about him. He's never left me, well, he did once but it was because he was grasping onto the fact he was a werewolf.

I smiled at him and nodded. I couldn't say anything. I kept my eyes on the ground for a while. Maybe I could love him like he wanted me to.

I decided to wait. See how I felt after a while. I knew that I couldn't completely love him at that moment. It would take a while for me to be able to love him. And it wouldn't be fair to be with him when I wasn't ready.

"You know, you haven't spoken for a very long time. You alright Bells?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." I looked back up at him. His expression was blank. Probably wondering what I was thinking about.

"Care to share?" No. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. But I knew he would keep bugging me until I told him. He knew that most of the times I'm like this I'm usually thinking of him.

"Where were you earlier? I was talking to Paul and when I turned back to see you you weren't there." _And neither was Lauren_ I thought

"Ha, I had to pee if you really want to know. That blonde girl was driving me crazy. God she can talk"

I felt so stupid to think they were of together. I knew my Jacob and he wouldn't do that.

"Hmm okay. I was worried at the time. Lauren has a reputation of getting any guy she wants. And everyone knows you're the next one on her list. I was scared she had you off in a corner somewhere". Why did I just tell him? Why didn't I keep it to myself? I knew the truth and I was stupid for thinking otherwise. God, I bet he thinks I'm a total fool.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" He had his head cocked to one side grinning widely. It wasn't my happy Jacob smile. It was his stupid cocky smile, the one telling me he's in one of his stupid playful moods.

"Nope. Why would I be jealous? To be honest, she can have you, you're a right pain in the ass". If he was in a playful mood, so was I.

"Is that so?" I nodded and tilted my head to the side looking him in the eyes.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. The next thing I knew he had thrown me over his shoulder and was walking to the water.

When he got to the point that the water was up to his knees he picked me up from his shoulder and held me out at arms length. Supporting my back with one hand and my legs with the other. God he was strong.

"Jake! No! No no no no no!". I was squirming and laughing so much it hurt. He was laughing too.

He brought me back to his chest and was about to drop me so I would be standing in the freezing water. But before he got the chance I wrapped my legs around his waist so he was unable to let me go.

"I win" I smirked. He simply rolled his eyes and backed out the water. When he was out I unwrapped my legs so I was standing.

"To be honest, I think you're the pain in the ass. Not me"

I giggled and tried to look at him as innocently as possible. He smiled and pressed his lips against my forehead. We stood like that for a while. His head leaning on the top of mine. I had my arms around his waist, nuzzling my head into his chest. "We should head back now" I didn't want to break the hug but I was getting hungry and I knew he would be too.

"Kay. I'm starved anyway" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the others.

* * *

We could hear them before we could see them. Mike had pulled his van up to the circle and had the radio playing. His van door was also open so we could sit inside but still be a part of the group.

"You guys took your time!" Shouted Embry from the other side of the fire.

"Here" Emily handed us each a hotdog, well, she handed me a hotdog, she handed Jake three.

"Thank you my lovely" said Jacob as he took them from her. She bowed slightly then walked over to sit next to Sam.

We went to sit next to Embry and Seth who were prodding the fire with sticks, then laughing when they caught fire, poking each other until they burnt out and then starting the game all over again.

I sat on the floor between Jacobs's legs as he sat on the log. This caused Lauren to glare at me from the van. Every now and then she'd turn to Jessica to talk to her then giggle manically. They were obviously talking about me because they'd often give me a quick glance in the middle of their conversation.

Angela and Ben had gone home already and it was obvious everyone was getting tired. Everyone had run out of energy. They were all sat down leaning on each other just talking amoungst themselves. I looked at my watch which read half one. Was it really that late?

Jake must have seen me check the time because he asked if I was ready to go. I nodded my head with very little energy. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I slowly stood up only to trip over my own feet as I took my first step. Only I could do that

Me and Jacob walked up the beach after saying our goodbyes to make our way to his Rabbit. Once I was inside I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder an instantly fell asleep

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed. I sat up to have a look around but was immediately greeted by Jacob's face.

"Sleepy". He had his head tilted to one side smiling at me. I looked around to find myself in Jacob's room, in his bed, in his clothes.

"And I'm here because…?" I gave him a questioning look.

"I was thinking I would come home first last night just to tell Billy not to wait up as I take you home but he told me that Charlie called and said he'd be working super late or something, he asked if you could stay here and I obviously said yes". He was really grinning now. I would have enjoyed a sleepover at Jake's if I wasn't under the influence of sleep.

"Okay… so how did I end up in your clothes?" Jake gave a guilty smile and looked down towards the floor.

"I did it with good intention. Don't worry, I didn't look. I just wanted you to sleep comfortably so I put you in one of my shirts. Hope you don't mind". His smile turned pure cheeky now.

"Of course I mind" I punched him jokingly in the arm. "You undressed me without my consent Jacob Black. To me, that's pretty much rape, you rapist" I gave him a mock slap on the cheek and he laughed.

"Don't worry, like I said, I didn't look". He gave me a quick wink before leaving the room, but not before he shouted "I didn't look at your black lacey bra or anything so don't worry, don't worry". I threw a pillow at the door just as he closed it behind him laughing. My cheeks turned a deep red and I pulled the covers over me to hide myself even though Jacob wasn't in the room anymore.

I decided I should get dressed and get some breakfast, and of course scold Jacob for looking at me. As I got out of bed I looked in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Jacob's shirt was more like a dress on me. It went just past my knees and the sleeves were just past my elbows. I took it off and searched for my clothes. Once I found them I got changed and had a little look around Jacob's room. I'd been in his room before but I've never really had a chance to be able to snoop around. I looked on the shelves of his bookcase. He had quite a few books on there, mostly novels. On one shelf he had covered with photo frames. There was one of a young Jacob with his Mother. I remembered her from when I used to visit when I was little. She was always so kind. And she was so beautiful.

There were little carvings on some shelves too. They were all different animals. I guessed either Jacob or Billy made them, I had once seen Billy work on one and judging by the woodchips all over Jakes desk he could do it too.

I had had enough of being nosey and went to find Jake. As I opened the door to the hallway I bumped straight into Jacob. I would have fallen backwards if he didn't have one arm around my back to hold me steady. He pulled me right up to his chest. I tilted my head up to see his expression but instead I was met by his beautiful eyes staring directly into mine. Our faces were only a centimeter away from each other. I could feel my heart beating against my chest; I was so close to him. My eyes wondered away from his eyes to his lips. I stood there for a second, imagining what it would feel like to press them against mine. I knew that what I was thinking was so bad. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I felt his arms squeeze me tighter to him, if that was even possible. He was so close, I just had to move another millimeter forwards for my lips to touch his. My breathing became heavier as my heart pounded harder.

He moved towards me, his lips ever so slightly pouted.

He sighed and kissed the tip on my nose, then rested his head ontop on mine. I sighed and placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. It was pounding so much faster then mine had a few seconds ago. I placed my head on his shoulder, my arms around his waist. I needed him.

* * *

**Imma not too sure when I'll be able to update again D:**

**It wont be too long I can guarantee that, perhaps tomorrow if I can squeeze in some time.**

**Anyhoo, thanks a bunch for reviews and thank you so much for adding this to your favorites. I appreciate it uberly much :) **

**X **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Wish I did, unfortunately I don't :P Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Gah, I've been uberly ill lately which sucks, but it means I have loads of time off college so I can continue writing :) yay for that.**

* * *

Jacob released the hug and walked out the room. He waved his hand behind him, signalling for me to follow.

For a moment I couldn't move. I had all these thoughts running insanely through my mind. I knew these thoughts were wrong to think about my best friend. I couldn't help but imagine how lips would have felt on mine.

Jacob leaned over in the doorway looking at me. "Are you coming or what? I'm bored just standing here waiting for you"

"Sorry, I must still be half asleep". He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his tiny hallway.

"How does going to Emily's for the day sound to you?"

"Mmm, sounds perfect" I smiled at him, completely erasing any inappropriate thoughts I had about my best friend. I wasn't going to let my curiosity get the best out of me.

The short drive to Emily's was comfortably quiet. Jake has his hand in mine, weaving my fingers with his. Unfortunately the quiet gave me more time to think. Jacob loves me; he doesn't exactly keep it a secret. But could I give him what he wanted? Could I be everything he needed me to be? He was already everything I needed. Eurgh! Why was I so difficult!?

As soon as we arrived at Emily's, Jake had run of to play with his friends so I went to help Emily with whatever feast she was preparing for the guys.

After a few minutes of cutting what seemed to be loaves upon loaves of bread Emily cleared her throat. "I think I know who you're thinking about". Was it really that obvious I was daydreaming? "Jacob's a good kid. And you know he thinks the world of you"

"I know, but he's my best friend"

"So? What's so wrong with it? You know he's never going to leave you". Her eyes looked past me as she smiled and turned around to continue what she was doing. A warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around me as Jacob placed his chin on my neck saying "She has a point you know". I could feel him smile against my skin.

I turned around to face him. "Hmm, I have a point too. Now, if you don't let go of me you won't get fed". I arched an eyebrow waiting to see his response. His arms uncurled themselves from my waist as he laughed. I handed him the mammoth size plate of bread to put on the table so I could go and help Emily with the pasta.

"Oh, sweetie I don't need any help, you go and have fun with the guys; I'll call you when it's ready". I'm not sure how Emily can manage to feed the pack by herself, but she wouldn't take my help so I went outside with Jacob.

"Where are the others?" The rest of the pack weren't in sight.

Jacob simply shrugged "Running I'm guessing. Don't worry, they'll be back when they smell lunch is ready" He looked down to give me a reassuring smile.

We sat on the bench in the front yard talking about anything and everything. "Okay, so here's a question" he had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Earlier, when you and Emily were talking, you said you wouldn't be with me because I'm your best friend… if I wasn't, would you?" I looked at him and smiled while he waited for my answer.

"Firstly, I didn't say I wouldn't be with you cos you're my best friend. I implied it's confusing because you're my best friend, you know that". He just sat there smiling at me hopefully. "But to answer your question, if things weren't confusing… I'd be mad not to". It was the truth. If I wasn't so messed up, if I wasn't so confused as to why I was feeling like this, I'd find it hard not to throw myself at him.

"Well then in that case, I refuse to be your best friend". I laughed as I watched his expression. "Now that we are no longer friends, Miss Bella Swan, would you like to go out with me?" I was finding it so hard not to bust out laughing as he stood up with his hand outstretched, asked for me to place my hand in his. A smile crept across his face, he was close to laughter. I placed my hand in his, hoping he'll stop this game of his if I did. Be brought my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on each of my knuckles. "So is that a yes?" His smile was a lot wider now.

"Nope, it's a 'stop with your silly game and come sit next to me because I'm getting cold'". I tried to pull off the most serious face I could but failed when Jacob sat down and lifted me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms. "I love how warm you are" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply to take in as much of his scent as possible. I loved how he smelt.

"I wish things weren't confusing". I looked up and met his eyes with mine. There was a slight hint of sadness behind them. It hurt me to see him like this. But I could never give him what he wanted. I was broken and always will be. He broke his stare away from my eyes and looked downwards. It took me a few seconds to figure out his eyes were darting from mine, to my lips. I knew what he wanted. I placed my hand on his cheek, his eyes lit up as I did so. How do I know I can't give him what he needs? Maybe I could try.

Jacob was so close to me. One of his hands was on the small of my back; the over was supporting the back of my head. With every second that passed he became closer to me, never taking his eyes of mine. He was being too cautious, too slow. I needed him. I placed my hands on the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. I leaned in closer to him. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I stopped a few millimetres away from him, unsure of what to do.

Then he inhaled deeply and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flew open in shock, but then I instantly melted into him. His lips were so warm, so soft. They moulded to mine perfectly. He was still too cautious, too gentle. I bit down slightly on his bottom lip which caused his to deepen the kiss.

"Jacob!" I heard Sam shouting Jakes name.

Jacob broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine. He sighed "I'm sorry. Go and wait in the house with Emily, I won't be long"

I looked down at the floor and nodded, moving off of Jacobs lap and onto the bench. I looked up to see him jogging towards the direction Sam's voice had come from.

I was greeted by Emily's smile when I walked into the kitchen, she somehow looked nervous. Was there something I didn't know? Jared and Embry were sat at the table looking at me, neither of them looked at all happy.

Jacob walked into the room followed by Sam. Jake stared at me, his expression blank.

Sam was the first to speak. "We just picked up a scent from a vampire". I felt my face turn white.

"But… but we haven't heard anything from Victoria in so long. Why—"

"It's not her" Jacob cut me off, he looked angry; he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Jake… I… then who?"

He looked at me now. His face was filled with sadness as he stared at into my eyes. "It's the Cullens; they're back, all of them."

* * *

**I've planned my next few chapters (well, kinda XD ) and just to warn you, my time scale is nothing like it is in new moon :) You'll get what I mean when you read them :) so don't worry your little heads for now.**

**I'd like to thank people for reviewing and even more people fave-ing. I really do appreciate it :D**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it. I write about the characters for my own form of entertainment :)**

* * *

I stood there for what felt like forever. No one said a word; everyone had their eyes on me. I felt as if my legs were going to give way any second.

They're back. All of them. Why? What would suddenly bring them all back when… when Edward was so keen on leaving forever?

I stood there thinking over all the possible reasons for their return when Sam interrupted the silence. "Jacob, maybe you should take Bella home." Jake looked at me, his eyes were full of hurt. He placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. I took his hand off my shoulder and wove my fingers with his. The corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly into a smile, but his eyes still held sadness.

The drive home was silent. He didn't look at me once, he didn't even try to hold my hand or pull me closer to him.

He got out instantly when we pulled up to the house. I walked around the other side of the truck to see him. "Goodnight Bells" He kissed me on the forehead and turned away.

"Jacob. You… you can't leave". I was hurt. I needed him now more then ever but he was just walking away.

I didn't move. I watched as he walked into the forest.

The hole in my chest tore open. I clutched it and tried to breathe. I sat on the porch steps, trying not to faint. Jacob left me. I need him. I need him. How could I be so stupid not to tell him? I needed to tell him what he means to me. I had to tell him I loved him.

* * *

After saying my hellos to Charlie I decided to go upstairs to have a shower. Maybe the hot water would do me good.

I climbed into the shower and let the water run down my back. Why? Why were they back? Was there something wrong? There had to be a good reason as to why they're back.

I was struggling to breathe again.

I quickly got out of the shower fully aware that if I didn't do so soon I wouldn't be able to stand much longer.

I didn't bother with running a brush through my hair. I simply wrapped a towel around myself and crossed the hall into my room.

I stopped still in my doorway. Jacob was sat on my window frame. He lifted his head to meet his gaze with mine. "What… why? I thought…" were the only words I could get out. I was beyond happy to see him. I was so relieved.

"You don't think I could leave you alone with the bloodsucker running around do you?" He smiled my smile.

"But, why did you leave me? Why didn't you just stay with me?" I was still hurt for him walking away.

"Because I know what you're like. You have no idea how much I want to stay with you twenty-four-seven. I don't trust that leech. But I know you do. So I thought you'd be mad if I didn't leave you alone". If I didn't need him so much right now I probably would be mad. He's always seemed much too overprotective when it comes to talk of the Cullens.

I ran over to him and threw myself at his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing him as hard as I could. I felt him chuckle as he returned the hug. He ran his hand up and down my back. I was suddenly aware I was just wearing a towel.

"So…" A grin crept across his face "am I allowed? To watch over you as long as the leech is in town?"

"Don't you mean 'be totally overprotective for no reason whatsoever'?"

"If that's what you want to call it"

"To an extent, yes"

He rested his chin against my head and smiled. Running his warm hands up and down the curves of my body.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to get dressed" I tried to release myself from his grasp.

"Tough, because I do mind, you're not going anywhere"

"Then you can leave" I looked up at him and smiled knowing I had won the battle.

He huffed in defeat and let me go.

I grabbed a tanktop and some pyjama bottoms and ran to the bathroom to get changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess, my face was drained and pale and my eyes looked as if I hadn't slept in days.

I ran a brush through my hair, trying to make it look presentable, and put on my clothes.

When I walked into my room Jacob was sat on the edge of my bed looking around my room. "To be honest, I think I prefer the towel" he had an innocent look on his face despite what he just said. I slapped him on the back of the head as I walked past him.

The rest of the night was made up of lying on my bed talking. Talking about things we used to do as kids, about things before Jake had become a wolf and anything else that came to mind. I was thankful he stayed away from the subject of the Cullens; I couldn't deal with my chest tearing open again.

I fell asleep against Jakes warm chest. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I could feel his lips press against the top of my head "I love you Bells". If I wasn't so tired I would have replied.

* * *

Jacob wasn't there in the morning. A note took his place reading:

_Won't be too long. Just gone to get something._

_I'll be back before you leave for school_

_Jake x_

Once ready for school, I stumbled down the stairs to see Charlie at the table with his breakfast. As soon as I walked in the room, he put his toast and newspaper down.

"Erm, Bella. I should really warn you before you find out yourself." I looked at him puzzled. "It's the Cullens. They're back at your school. No one's sure why they're suddenly back but I just wanted to tell you before you get a shock seeing… you know… him in the car park"

I was a lot more shocked then I knew I should have been. I knew they were back so why was I unable to move at the news they've returned to school? Could I really make it through the school day when he'd be only a few feet away from me? Could I get through my classes if he was in them?

A knock on the door broke my train of thought. Charlie looked at me and fully aware I wasn't able to move a muscle, he answered the door for me.

Jacob's figure filled the doorway. He smiled once he saw me and before I knew it, my feet were well off the ground and I was being shaken around by Jake in a hug. Once he had put me down I found myself able to move. I found myself able to think clearly rather then constantly asking myself questions that I knew I wasn't able to answer. Everything was much clearer with Jake around.

"Alright you kids, I'm off to work. See you tonight Bells" Charlie gave me a quick wave before closing the front door behind him.

"Ready?" Jake smiled. I assumed he was talking about dropping me off at school. I nodded and opened the front door to find Jacob's bike stood in the middle of the driveway.

"We're not taking that"

"Have to. It's either that or my back". I looked up to see his beaming grin. He held up a helmet for me to take. I snatched it from his hand as he giggled at my attitude to doing so.

"What's wrong with my truck?"

"I noticed it was running a bit loudly last night, so I wanna check it out before you drive it again. From the sounds of it it's failing slightly. I'll fix it don't worry."

I struggled with putting on my helmet, I always do.

Once I had tackled the task of fastening the strap under my chin I sat on the bike behind Jacob. I wrapped my arms tightly around his bare waist. His lack of a shirt will sure get the girls at school staring.

* * *

Just as I had predicted, everyone was drooling at Jacob's beautifully built torso when we arrived at the car park.

Jacob had to help me battle my helmet, he laughed watching me try to smooth my hair down to make it look half decent after it had pretty much been torn up from the roots by the dam helmet.

Jacob's expression suddenly turned to stone as he looked past me. I guess I should have warned Jacob, just had my Dad had done me.

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see his irresistibly beautiful face or his enchanting eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look. I tried looking over my shoulder but stopped as soon as I could see a glimpse of a silver Volvo.

I remembered everything about Edward, everything he said to me. How he left me hopelessly broken. How he asked me never to do anything reckless.

I giggled inside my head at the last thought. I would have imagined riding to school on the back of a motorbike with a werewolf fell into the category of reckless.

I looked up at Jacob, his eyes still locked on what I assumed to be Edward. I placed a hand on his chest trying to get him to look at me. His eyes darted away from behind me to my eyes.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I can take you home"

"No, I have to face him someday, it'll be worse if I keep putting it off". He pulled me close to his chest, covering me with his arms. I felt so safe with him.

The bell for my first class rang. Jacob let me go but placed a hand under my chin. He kissed me lightly on each cheek then ever so softly on the lips, fully aware Edward was probably watching, it was like he was claiming me.

"I can pick you up whenever you want kay?" Jacob swung his leg over the bike and started it up. I stood there watching him ride off and wished so much I had taken up his offer of taking me home now. But I was right; I couldn't stay away from school forever.

I turned around, with my head facing the floor, trying to restrict my eyesight of anything around me, and walked to my first class.

* * *

**Ah, I have the next two chapters planned out (I think) but after that I'm completely out of ideas. So if you have anything you think would work I'd love to know! Of course if I take any of you up on the ideas I would mention how I used your help :) **

**Anyhoo, do you kind of get what I mean when I said my timescale is totally out of sync? :D If you've worked out that the bonfire was on a Friday, the day at Emily's must have been a Saturday, then the day I just wrote about should have been a Sunday :D but it's obviously not. There will probably be a lot of things like this, just ignore it if it happens again, I do :P**

**I'd like to thank you guys for reading ^_^ I uberly appreciate it**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to with Twilight. I wish I do though, that would be cool :)**

**I'd like the thank people for reviewing and fave-ing various shizz :) I really do appreciate it**

**I'd also like to know your ideas for upcoming chapters, I can't think of any which I feel are good enough. Of course, if I use an idea you give me I will mention you and your fantabby brain work :3**

* * *

I kept my head down for most of the day, of course excluding classes that I knew didn't have a particular vampire in.

I looked at my watch and moaned. I was only half way through the day. Not even that, I was on my way to my third class. Biology.

I stood in the doorway of my classroom, browsing the room. He was there. Sat in the place he would have sat if he had never left me. Sat there as if everyone was like normal.

I felt a tug at my chest. The large hole he left behind burned. I wanted to run away and never look back. I wanted to call Jacob and tell him to pick me up right now. I wanted to run away and spend everyday with him, not this school which is oblivious to the fact it is currently holding three vampires as students.

"Miss Swan, please take a seat". Mr Watt held an outstretched hand to the last empty seat in the room.

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as I walked as slowly as I could possibly manage to my seat. I dragged the stool to the furthest end of the desk, trying not to make him aware I had registered he was sat there. Next to me.

"Bella" His beautiful velvet voice stung. The hole in my chest pounded with pain. "Sleeping with a werewolf wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I left you to lead a safer life". He was telling me how he wanted me to lead my life! How can he just…!? Wait…what? Sleeping?

"Excuse me!?" I tried to keep my voice low despite how much anger it held.

"I saw inside the mind of that filthy dog you insist on keeping". What did he see? There's never been anything between me and Jacob. How could he see any- …. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill Jacob and that damn filthy mind of his.

I turned to face the other half of my conversation. He was as stunning as I remember. His breathtaking topaz eyes burned my chest. I tried to hide the fact I was finding it hard to breathe. The hurt and pain that captured months of my life after he left were swarming back. Memories of how much I loved him overwhelmed me. But he left me. How could I have ever of loved him? He hurt me. So much.

I took my phone out of my pocket and flip it open under the desk away from the eyes of Mr Watt. I sent Jacob a message:

_After this class, please pick me up, I can't take it anymore_

_X_

I couldn't sit here any longer. I knew I was being stupid. I knew I had to deal with the fact he was had returned and I was going to. I just don't want to right now. I won't run away tomorrow, or the day after that. I just have to now. It hurt too much right now to be near him.

"Bella. Do you want to know why I came back?". No I didn't. "I came back because I had to see you. I couldn't be without you another day, it was killing me to be away from you". I really wish he hadn't of told me that.

"But you told me you didn't love me anymore. You told me you were leaving forever". I was so angry at him, but the fact he was so beautiful, the fact his voice was so soothing, made it so difficult to be angry. I felt sadness, I felt hurt.

"You believed me?"

"You didn't mean it?". Why was he telling me this?

"Of course I didn't mean it, love. I lied. I thought leaving you would make it safer for you. Being around a bunch of vampires was too dangerous for you. I left you because I loved you, because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you were hurt. But after Alice's visions of you started fading I panicked. I had to see you were okay. I had to see you again. But I came home to see you running with the wolves. I should never have left you. I'm sorry" He reached up to stroke my hair out of my face.

I couldn't move to be able to stop him. My whole body seized up. I couldn't believe what he had just said. He didn't mean it? He left me because he loved me not because he didn't? He caused me so much pain because he was paranoid I would be hurt?

"Bella, please. Forgive me. I… I can't have you hanging out with that dog anymore. Please, I need you". He needed me? He needed me? Where was he when I needed him? And he's asking me to leave Jacob. The person that reached out and loved me when I was completely broken beyond repair. Jacob was the one who tried to repair me no matter what I told him. He never left me.

There was a knock on the door and a few whispers coming from the girls behind me. I looked up to see Jacob stood in the doorway. "I'm here to pick up Bella" he nodded his head towards me as he said my name. "Her father sent me to pick her up, something about a doctor's appointment. I have a note". Doctor's appointment? What note from my Dad?

Jacob smiled at me and outreached a hand towards me. Then I realised he was picking me up like I had asked. I guess he must have forged the note.

"Edward, I can forgive you. But I can't leave my Jacob" I whispered as I was gathering up my things.

Jacob placed an arm around me as we walked out the room. I looked over my shoulder. Edward's expression was hard, I somehow felt terrible for hurting him. But he hurt me first. And I love my Jacob.

* * *

Once we were out of view from any classroom windows I threw my arms around Jacob's neck. I started to sob slightly onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me as a form of comfort. We stood like that for a few minutes, leaning up against his bike.

"What did he say to you?". Oh yeah, I had forgotten what Edward had first said to me.

I stood up fully and slapped Jacob on the cheek. I knew I wouldn't have been able to hurt him.

"What was that for?" he was laughing.

"Edward told me he saw something very interesting in that evil little head of yours earlier". He broke out into full on laughter now.

"He believed that!? Wow, that's awesome."

"Not it is not awesome Jacob Black." I gave him a stern look and his laughter slowed into a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I wanted to piss him off." He gave me a cute smile. Why was it so difficult to stay mad at him?

I let out a huff of air and took the helmet which was sitting on the back of the bike. I punched Jacob's arm before I put it on. "I do not want you thinking like that about me ever again do you understand? It's not right Jacob Black!"

"Okay, okay I promise I won't ever think like that again. And stop using my full name, it's weird" he gave me a cheeky smile before helping me with my helmet. I wasn't going to stop being mad at him for having such a sick mind. But I could let it go for now.

* * *

**I quickly threw this chapter together :) I suddenly had some ideas for it and I wanted to write them down before I ****forgot them and I thought I might as well post it seeing as it's pretty much done :D**

**A mega thankies again to everyone who read this –hugs- **

**And I enjoy reviews :) they make me feel like my writing is actually decent XD**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight, even though that would be cool.**

**This chapter doesn't seem too promising :P Let's just say it was better when it was in my head. Just bare with it, the next chapter will be okay :D**

**Thanks guys X**

* * *

The week went by slower then imaginable. I didn't run away again. I kept going to my classes, even the ones Edward was a part of. I didn't talk to him. He tried starting a conversation with me everyday but I kept my eyes down and away from him. I wanted to move on. I knew my feelings for him would never completely end, but I could try and force as many of my feelings away as possible. And to do so I had to try and keep my distance.

Jacob dropped and picked me up from school everyday now. Each day he glared at Edward, each day he marked me with a kiss on each cheek, and each day Edward would beg me to stay away from him.

"And you're sure you and Jacob aren't dating?" Jessica was always one to gossip. Jacob had just rode off in his Rabbit after his daily ritual of sitting with me before class, wrapping his arms around me as if to shield me from Edward and finally giving me a sweet kiss on each cheek.

"Yes, Jessica, I'm sure. I think I would know if we were". I was used to people questioning our friendship, even from Jacob.

"If you say so" she ran off to join Lauren without even waiting to finish our conversation. It was going to be a long day today, I could tell.

Biology was my first class today. Joy. I sat in my usual seat with my head facing forward, trying to keep my thoughts away from the fact there was a breathtaking vampire sat next to me.

"Good morning Bella". I smiled, still keeping my head forwards. I said I would forgive him and I meant it. So I stopped acting like a bitter cow who kept a grudge. I was still hurt. It still hurt to see him but seeing him everyday somehow made it better, because I would look at him, then I would turn to Jacob, waiting for me in the parking lot, and everyday I would realize, Jacob is everything Edward is, and so much more.

"Do you have anything special planned for tomorrow?". I looked at him, puzzled. "If I'm not mistaken, tomorrow is your birthday"

"Yeah, well, I'm not really a big fan of birthdays. You of all people should know". The bell rang and I instantly gathered my things leaving the room.

The rest of my classes passed with some sort of ease. My mind was occupied with the day ahead. Maybe if I didn't bring up the occasion, no one would bring it up either. I sighed, something told me that won't happen.

At the end of the day I wondered out to the parking lot to see Jacob leant up against his bike like always. I was greeted by a tight hug. He rocked me from side to side.

"Good day?". I looked up at him and shrugged. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to his chest. We stood like that for a while, then I remembered we were still in the school car park.

"Take me home?" I smiled at him. He nodded and lifted me up onto the back of the bike while I giggled happily to myself.

* * *

Jacob didn't stay that night like I wished he had. He must have left after I fell asleep.

After I managed to drag myself out of bed and put on some fresh clothes I crawled down the stairs to greet Charlie.

"Morning Bells". I raised a hand to ensure he knew I listened. "There are a few things on the table for you". I looked over at the table to find two packages. I moaned as I walked over to them. I was thankful Charlie never made a big deal about my birthday but I wish he wouldn't give me gifts. "The one on top's from Jacob". Jacob? I didn't know he knew it was my birthday.

I picked up the small square box and studied it. I lifted the lid to find a small wooden necklace. I took it from the box and wound it around my fingers smiling. It was made of tiny wooden beads, and a small wooden heart charm with a howling wolf carved into it.

I took it over to the mirror in the hall and put it on. I ran my fingers over the charm and smiled. It was simple. It was perfect.

Once I opened the larger box from Renee, a new dress, I waited outside for Jacob. "Sorry I'm late beautiful" Jacob pulled up in his Rabbit. He pulled me into his body and hugged me. I leaned back to look at him. He placed a hand on the front of my neck and smiled. "I didn't think you'd actually accept it"

"Neither did I, but I liked it". He grinned at me as I said this and kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

I didn't pay attention to any of my classes in the morning. I just sat there playing with my necklace.

I was dreading lunch. It was the part of the day in which it was difficult not to look up and see Edward staring at me.

I sat down at our usual table and had my lunch. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Lauren and Jessica were gossiping again, no surprise there.

I looked at my watch, ten minutes to go before my last class of the day. I looked up at Edwards's table. He never seemed to take his eyes off of me. He just sat there looking at me, whenever he did so I always felt terrible. It was like whenever he looked at me, it hurt him. Like it hurt him to see me happy, to see me happy with a werewolf as a best friend. I watched him for a few minutes, talking to Alice while all the time never taking an eye of me. His expression hardened and he argued with Alice for a few seconds. He banged his fist on the table and left. I was so confused, did Alice say anything to him?

Then the familiar sound of a motorbike from outside reached my ears. Jacob. Edward must have heard him coming before I did.

"Sup guys". The bench shook as Jacob sat down with very little care.

"What are you doing here?" Mike frowned at Jake. Of course Mike never took a liking to him. Any guy that was closer to me then Mike automatically became his enemy.

"What? I can't see my favourite girl on her birthday?". Thanks Jake. Thanks.

"Bella didn't tell us it was her birthday". _Oh yeah Lauren, like you could care_

"Jake". He turned to face me as I said his name "seriously, why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, I'm taking you out". He's doing what? "You have gym last period right?". I nodded. "Good, because I have a note to get you out of it" he handed me a slip of paper.

"Another forged note?"

"Oh no, this one's real. Your Dad said it would do you good if I took you out. I agree with him" He smiled at me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed "And where exactly are you taking me"

"You'll see". The bell rang as he stood up. "See you outside in five" he kissed my forehead and each cheek before smiling over at Alice and Jasper and walking out to his bike. I looked over at Jasper as he shook his head at Alice.

The note worked and I was dismissed from gym. I walked out to Jacob like I had promised.

"So, do I get to kiss the birthday girl?" he gave me a cocky smile and placed both his hands on my hips.

"No" I smiled back at him and put on my helmet.

"Eh, no worries. I'll get that kiss"

"You seem so sure" I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist once we were both positioned on the bike and pressed my whole body up against his back.

He laughed "I'm not, but you can't blame a guy for trying".

* * *

**Sorry guys, that chapter wasn't as good as it was in my head. But I can promise the next one will be better (I hope) :) **

**Now, I know in New Moon, Bella's birthday is in something like September. Well I have no idea when this story is set :D It could be September, it could be March, I have no idea :) . Again, this is what I mean when I said my time scale is nothing like it is in New Moon. Just ignore all the little details like this and we should all be happy :)**

**Thank you again to everyone for fave-ing and reviewing, keep 'em coming :) they help me to continue writing :)**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to do with Twilight :)**

**You guys have been so awesome :D Thank you so much for reviewing and subscribing to my story :) it means so much to me ^_^**

* * *

Jake ended up taking me to a small restaurant just outside Port Angeles. It was perfect. Of course, there was a battle when it came to paying the bill. Jacob ended up having to take my tiny wrists into one of his hands, paying, and then throwing me over his shoulder to leave. God, I wish he hadn't of done that, it wasn't really the best way to exit a public place.

Once we had left the restaurant we walked through the streets for a while hand-in-hand.

"Now what?" I looked up at Jacob who just smiled at me.

"We have some time to waste" he took my wrist to look at my watch.

"Time to waste till what?"

"You'll see". I hated when he did that.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up onto the bike using one arm. He stood in-between my legs so he could pull me closer to him. He smiled as he looked at me, running his hand through my hair. He leaned in closer to me and placed a single kiss on the tip of my nose. I lowered my head and placed it on his shoulder. Everyday we were becoming closer. Everyday the line that drew our friendship was slowly fading. "Ready to go?" he turned me around so I had one leg on each side of the bike and then climbed on himself. As he kick started the bike I ran my hands around his back to his chest, subtly feeling every muscle in his body. I tightened my grip and held on as we drove off.

* * *

We pulled up just outside Emily's.

"Why are we here?" I was a little bit confused.

"Just a small gathering. You don't think the pack would not want to see you on your birthday do you?"

"Oh Jake, I don't want anything like this." I really didn't. People gathering just for me was a kind of nightmare for me. I hated being the centre of attention.

"Relax, it'll be fun" he took my hand and walked me around the back of the house to the backyard.

Before I knew it the whole pack were around me, lifting me off the ground so they could hug me. They passed me around the circle so each one could greet me. I'm pretty sure my feet didn't touch the ground until after a few minutes.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Emily gave me a friendly hug and sat me down on a seat next to Jacob. Everyone was there, the whole pack of course, Billy, my Dad and even Angela, Mike and Ben. Thank God no one invited Lauren and Jessica. Once I had said hello to everyone, Mike and Jared set up the speakers from Mike's van to play music. Quil came over to me, dragging me to my feet in an attempt to dance.

"Quil, I'm not dancing"

"Oh but you have to, it's your party!" He complained like a two-year-old.

"I know it is but I'm not dancing". Quil was a lot harder to win over then Jacob.

"I'll make you then". He snaked an arm around my waist and picked me up so I was eyelevel and I was about a foot of the ground. He took his spare hand in mine and started dancing around, dragging me with him. At least I wasn't technically dancing, and it kept Quil happy.

I saw Billy call Jacob over into the house. I wanted to know what they were talking about but before I could worm my way out of Quil's grip I was passed to Jared, who was a lot more fun to dance with. He was throwing me from side to side saying I was too much like a doll. I found myself laughing along with everyone else. The rest of the pack were arguing on who got to dance with me next. Despite being centre of attention I found myself having fun.

"Sorry guys, but I might have to borrow the birthday girl just for two seconds" Jacob reached out for my hand as Seth and Embry threw things at him in complaint. I laughed watching them settle with dancing with each other while I was gone. Jacob took me around the front of the house and into the forest a few yards away. We stopped when we were out of sight from the others. He was silent for a minute.

"Jake? May I ask why you've kidnapped me?"

"I told you you'd have fun" he grinned at me, knowing full well I was enjoying my own party, which was rare. "I actually wanted to give you something else, in person. If I left it with your necklace I know you wouldn't have accepted it."

"Okay…?"

"Just promise me you'll take it. Even if it means you stuffing it in a draw somewhere to let it gather dust. I just… we just want you to have it."

"We?"

He laughed. "You ask too many questions. It belonged to my Mom." He took out of his pocket, a tiny blue box and placed it in my hand. "It was Dad's idea to give it to you and my sisters have always agreed I should be the one to give it away. Plus, you know how much Mom loved you; she would have wanted you to have it". I opened it to find a tiny ring. It was beautiful. It had two small blue stones either side of what looked like to be a diamond on a thin silver band. I held my mouth open in shock.

"Jacob I can't…"

"You promised! You have to take it. If you like, think of it as you looking after it for me" he smiled. He took it from the box and placed it on my right hand. "Now, let's just hope one day, it can go on your left hand" he grinned widely, I jokingly hit his arm.

I walked closer to his and buried my face in his chest. He placed his warm hands on my waist. I looked up at him to see him smiling. He really was magnificent.

I leaned up onto my tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He raised one of his hands to the back of my head so I couldn't pull away. I tried. But he deepened the kiss. I completely forgot everything. I stopped trying to pull away and brought my hands up to grab his hair. The tip of his tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave in and opened my mouth slightly, I could taste him, I could feel his warm lips mould perfectly to mine. I pressed my whole body up against him as close as possible. He spun me around so I had my back up against a tree. He broke the kiss so he could trace down my neck with his lips, occasionally tasting me with the tip of his tongue. I found myself gasping for air as he planted kisses along my collarbone and up my neck again to find my mouth. I bit down lightly on his bottom lip causing a moan to escape from him. His hands travelled up and down my body, hovering for a few seconds over my bum. I pushed down into his hands telling him he was allowed. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up so I was at his level. I wrapped my legs around his hips to steady myself, allowing him to free his hands to enable them to wonder again. He bucked his hips into mine ever so slightly but it caused me to accidently let out a moan. I felt him smile against my lips.

"Jacob! Come on, we want Bella back!". The sound of Pauls voice caused Jacob to break the kiss. We both stood there a little breathless.

"I should get you back to the party aye?". I stared at him, unable to speak so I just nodded. He smiled and put me back so both my feet were touching the ground. He kissed the top of my head and walked me back to the house. He let go of my hand once we were with everyone else, letting me join Angela who had her arms held out asking for a hug. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Jake full-on punch Paul on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for? If it's broken you're a dead man!"

"Shut up dude, it's not broken" Jacob grinned.

The rest of the evening was easy. I spent some it of taking it in turns to dance with a member of the pack and Angela. I even let Mike have his turn. The rest of the night I spent talking with Emily, Leah and my Dad. Billy even came up to me and patted me on the back while I was sat on Jacob's lap, staring at the ring.

Jacob's arms brought me closer onto his lap and I settled into his chest taking full advantage of his warmth. I felt him chuckle to himself. I looked at him to question why he was laughing. He simply whispered "I told you I'd get that kiss"

* * *

**Yay ^_^ I've had that chapter planned out for a while ^_^ I like it, I think it's cute :)**

**Rightyho, Skullqueencb gave me the idea of playing around with a Jacob/Bella imprint. I've got an idea about how I can make it happen, well, it's not a genius idea about how to do it but oh well :D So if you guys are really against the idea tell me now before I make it happen :3 **

**Thankyou everyone ^_^ you guys are awesome!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you don't mind, they're awesome :)**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight, even though that would be friggin awesome.**

* * *

"Bella. I'm off home; Billy said you can stay the night at his so I'll see you in the morning." Charlie came and ruffled my hair as a goodnight

"So you're spending the night with me?" Jacob grinned.

"Seems like I am" I raised an eyebrow as I watched Jacob's expression; he gave me a cheeky grin and a wink. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I was looking forward to spending the night seeing as this time, I'm fully awake and fully aware of the fact I'm staying.

The night was dying down now. Sam had stared a bonfire as a source of heat. Jacob moved me so I was sat on the floor in-between his legs so he could wrap both his arms and legs around me, enableling me to make the most of his inhuman warmth.

Angela, Ben and Mike got up to leave. Jacob prodded his fingers into my side to attempt me to move from my comfy position to say my goodbyes. In the end he had to pull me up onto my feet and hold me steady, I was too tired to stand on my own two feet. Once they were gone Jacob suggested going home, it was obvious I was tired and I didn't have to stay anymore, the pack were happy to continue the party for me. I went over to Emily to offer my services to help clean up but of course, she refused and told me to leave. I thanked her for a great evening and met Jacob outside.

"Sleepy?". I nodded my head, too tired to speak. "Do you trust yourself to hold onto me properly so we can ride home?". I shook my head, knowing me; the roar of the engine would put me to sleep quickly. Jacob scooped me up into his arms and started walking.

"I can walk for myself you know"

"No you can't". I didn't put up much of a fight, I simply nestled myself into Jacobs chest.

To my surprise, I didn't fall asleep. I just let my mind wonder while I held my hand up against Jake's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He was so perfect.

"Ow! Jake!". Once we arrived at Jacob's house he threw me onto his bed with no care whatsoever.

"I wanted to wake you up more, you were getting sleepy". I rolled over onto my side and buried myself in his bed. He laughed as he saw me curl up and cover myself with the duvet, getting as comfortable as possible. He leant down and kissed my forehead. "Hungry?". I nodded with a small smile. He walked out the room and came back minutes later with a tray full of food, I assumed most of it was for him, there was no way he would expect me to eat all that. I sat up and helped myself to a waffle.

Once we had finished eating, Jacob threw the tray in the corner of his room and curled an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you, Jacob" I placed my head on his shoulder

"What for?"

"This evening, I had a lot of fun, so, Thank you". He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He didn't pull away, he leant his forehead against mine, playing with my hair. I placed my hand on his bare chest and traced along his muscles, admiring everything about his body. He turned his head to the side and leant in to kiss me gently on the lips. I pressed myself up against him to return the kiss. This kiss wasn't like earlier, the one before was passionate and full of lust, this one was gentle and loving. He ran his hand along my back and raised me up a little so he could lay me down. He was leaning over me now, deepening the kiss. I ran my hands down his back and around again to his chest. His skin was so soft and warm.

He had his hand at my waist, creeping around to my stomach. His hand travelled up my shirt but stopped at my ribs. His thumb moved around in circles, feeling my skin. His other hand travelled south, running up and down my thigh. He pushed my legs apart slightly so he could climb inbetween them. I broke the kiss so I could taste his neck, his collarbone and his chest. I kissed every bit of skin I could manage and returned to his lips. His kiss became more urgent now. He was moaning every now and then against my lips. His hand was on my hips now, his thumb tracing the hem of my jeans. He used his other hand as a support in order not to crush me with his weight. He bucked his hips up against mine like earlier, causing me to gasp. He was planted kisses along my neck now, grinding into me with his hips. I had to stop this before it got too out of hand.

"Ja…Jacob" I was out of breath.

His whole body became ridged, he didn't move few a seconds.

"Dammit, I fucked up didn't I?" I couldn't see his expression; he had his head lowered away from my sight. He rolled off me and onto his back, placing his hands on his face.

"What? No, you didn't. I just… a bit too fast". I heard him groan. I placed a hand on his wrist, trying to pull his hands away from his face, I failed miserably. "Jacob, look at me please". He opened his fingers so he could peek through them to look at me like I asked. I leant over him, brushing his hands away and kissed him. He pressed a hand against my cheek, stroking my face as he returned the kiss. I pulled away and smiled. He smiled back.

"I was too rough right?" he gave me a guilty look.

"Just a little" I smiled at him, letting him know it didn't bother me too much. "Now, I'm hungry still, it seems _somebody_ ate most of my food" I stood up to leave the room. I turned around waiting for Jacob who was still lying on the bed. "Kitchen?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec"

"What for?"

"Bells, the day you get a penis is the day you realize what for" he gave me a cocky grin and I laughed while shaking my head and leaving the room.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep pretty quickly because I don't remember much more of the night. I woke up in the morning to Jake snoring lightly in my ear. I sat up and looked around the room. My watch read 7:08, I should be getting ready for school soon. I found myself a little sweaty after a night of sleeping next to an over-heated werewolf.

I tried to climb over Jacob without waking him. It was safe to say I needed a shower. As I was lifting my last foot of the bed I felt a sleepy Jacob wrap a hand around my ankle.

"And where do you think you're going?" he tugged my ankle so I fell over backwards into him.

"Shower. I have school today, and so do you"

"Yeah but not for ages, I dropped a class so I don't have mornings anymore" he said while rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"Well lucky you. I'm going for a shower"

When I returned from the bathroom, all dried and ready for school, Jacob had fallen asleep again. I stood there for a few minutes watching him. He seemed so peaceful. I took the opportunity to get changed into some clean clothes. I picked up my clothes from yesterday and smelt them; they smelt too smokey from the bonfire so I threw them back on the floor. I heard Jacob stir.

"You can raid my wardrobe if you want, I think there's some stuff from when I was like, 10 that could fit you." He smiled and rolled over to his other side. I looked through his wardrobe with no luck. I settled on borrowing a white button-up shirt that came down just above my knees. I buttoned it up and took the belt from last nights jeans and fastened it up around my waist. I rolled up the sleeves part of the way and looked in the full length mirror on the back of the door. For someone who's hopeless with fashion, I think I did pretty well with my make-shift dress.

"Come on then, let's get you to school" Jacob was suddenly wide awake, he lifted me up and walked me outside the house, throwing me into the passenger seat of his Rabbit.

The ride to school was silent. Jacob had his arm around me so I could bury myself into his chest. I was starting to get used to the stares at school now whenever I pulled up with Jake. The stares from Edward though were always too unsettling.

The bell rang just as I jumped out the van. I was about to walk off but Jacob pulled me back against him. He placed a hand under my chin to lift my face up to meet his. He planted a deep kiss on my lips. I was uneasy, I knew people would be staring but I found it hard to care when I was kissing Jacob. He broke the kiss, leaving me just as breathless as usual.

"I think that leech of yours is ready to pounce". I turned around to see Edward frowning threateningly towards Jacob, fists clenched, teeth bared slightly and I'm pretty sure he was shaking. Jacob laughed "I think I should get going before he sparkles at me" he raised his hands in a sarcastic manor and climbed into his van. He scootched over the passenger side, leaned out the window so he could reach me from where I was standing and kissed my forehead before returning to the drivers side and drove off.

I turned around to see Edward staring at me, his expression hard. I walked around the parking lot to avoid him and walked into the building, reciting my timetable for the day. Dammit, I have biology with him.

* * *

**I was actually stuck with what to do for this chapter :P but I think it turned out pretty well. Right?**

**I'm pretty proud of myself to be honest ^_^ I'm uploading pretty much everynight, I guess I should make the most of it, I'll get swamped with alot more coursework and revision soon so I won't have as much time to write D:**

**Thanks again guys for reviewing, subscribing and shizz. I really do appreciate it. Keep em coming if you don't mind ****they make me happy**

**X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, I do not own anything to do with Twilight D: oh well :P**

**I'm really sorry for the delay in posting, I've been busy ^_^ .****I am also totally out of ideas :D so I apologise if the upcoming chapters are crap :) until I get inspiration, I'll just be trying my super bestest ^_^**

* * *

A hand slammed against the locker next to mine from behind me, making me jump.

"Edward, what do you want?". I carried on retrieving the books from my locker, distracting myself from the dazzling, obviously pissed off, vampire stood next to me.

"You have no idea how much danger you're putting yourself in by being with him". He was frowning, his voice was harsh. I shook my head and walked away, of course he followed. "Are you just stupid or are you really a magnet for danger?". Why can't he just accept the fact I'm with Jacob, not him.

"Well, seeing as I'm being followed by a vampire, I'd say the second one"

"He's unpredictable, Bella. You're going to get hurt, he's an animal"

"Edward, if you hadn't of left me then maybe things would be different. But you did and they are. So please, just accept it". I turned around to face him, he looked at me blankly. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No". I turned around and walked away. He didn't follow me this time.

Edward wasn't in class. He wasn't one to skip lessons. Although I was glad he skipped, I couldn't deal with him at the moment. I couldn't deal with him telling me how to lead my life, telling me to leave my best friend, to leave my…boyfriend? I didn't really know what Jacob was. We had never talked about it, he's never called me his girlfriend. And to be honest, it sounded weird. Maybe it was something that I was to get used to.

I walked out into the parking lot to find Jacob sat on the hood of my truck.

"Oh, so I'm actually allowed to drive it now?"

"Yeah, finally sorted it out. No hello then?". I leant up to him and gave him a kiss. I felt him smile against my lips. He ruffled my hair then walked around my truck to the driver's side.

"Okay, so you fix my truck for me to be able to drive it. But _you_ still drive me around?"

"Yeah, that's how it works" he grinned at me and got in. I rolled my eyes and opened my passenger door.

* * *

"Stop…don't get out the car". We just pulled up out side my house and Jacob was suddenly acting weird. He had his hand tightened securely around my wrist, pulling me back into the car.

"Why?" I was totally confused. Jacob's expression was so difficult to read.

"Stay here. Please." He said the last word with a hint of sadness, knowing full well I wouldn't stay. I watched him as he walked around my truck to the house.

I waited a minute before getting out and opening my front door to find Jacob stood before me with his back facing me. I walked around him and stood next to him, taking in the fact Edward was stood a few feet away from us.

"Edward?"

"Bella. I told you to stay in the truck". I shook my head, ignoring Jacob. He wrapped a hand around my chest and pushed me behind him.

"I don't want you touching her, dog"

"Bit too late for that" the smirk on Jacob's face was filthy. I threw a fist into his back.

"Jacob! Edward, leave now!"

"You heard her, leech. Out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why don't you understand the fact that you're not a part of her life anymore!" Jacob was raising his voice now. Thank God Charlie wasn't home yet. "You left her. And when you did you left her totally broken. I was the one to pick up the mess you left behind and you think you can just waltz back here and take control again like the perfect 'boyfriend' you've obviously proven yourself to be!?". I rested a hand on Jacob's back and could feel him shaking. The last thing I needed was for him to phase in my living room with Charlie due home any minute.

"And you honestly think you're the best thing for her!? Look at you! Any minute now you're about to phase with her stood next to you. You might as well slice her in two now!". Jacob and Edward were getting closer to each other. I stepped between both of them, a hand on their chests, trying to keep them at arms length at least.

"Edward!" I screamed his name, pushing him away with all my force.

"Oh, and you think you're better do you!?" he was shouting now, fists clenched, teeth bared. I turned to him and placed both my hands on his chest.

"Jacob, please". I pleaded with him to stop, or at least calm down, but he gently pushed me out of his way.

"I'm not saying I'm perfect for her. I know I messed up by leaving her cos it only brought her closer to you! But I'm sure as hell better then you. Every second you're with her you're putting her in danger"

"Oh please! You were always too scared to even touch her because you were afraid you'd eat her alive!" Jacob took a step towards Edward. I grabbed his arm and tried to tug it back.

"At least I tried to keep her safe by restraining myself. You're just going to hurt her, you were never meant to be with her. You're just a filthy dog".

"You know nothing! You know fucking nothing! I've always meant to be with her! She's my fucking imprint!"

I couldn't move. I still had my hands gripped around his arm which was still shaking violently. Was he lying? Was he just saying that to get to Edward? Jacob threw my hand from his arm and turned for the door, throwing it open and slamming it so hard he must have pulled it off the hinges. I was stood there staring at where he had been standing, unable to move.

"He's lying. You're not the one who can see into his head. He's lying Bells, he's no good for you. He's going to hurt you. And when he does, I wont leave you." He walked past me at a normal, human pace. Placing a cold hand on my shoulder as he passed.

* * *

Jacob didn't pick me up the next morning. He wasn't waiting outside my house for me. He didn't pick me up from school either. He wasn't answering his phone and when I called Billy, he said he didn't know where Jacob was, that he didn't return home last night. Billy said not to be too worried, that Jacob does this sometimes and he always comes home safely when he's ready. But it was impossible not to be worried.

I went to Emily's. The pack would at least be able to tell me where he was.

When I walked in, Emily gave me a deep hug, swaying me from side to side. I let the tears that I was holding back flow. I stood there crying on Emily's shoulder for a few minutes until Sam walked in.

"It's okay Bella, he's safe. He's scared though. He thinks he's upset you, he thinks he's hurt you." He has. But not because of what happened yesterday, because he's disappeared.

"Sam, Sam please. You have to tell him I'm not upset because of what happened. I have to have him back. Please". Sam nodded and turned around to face the door. "Sam? What… did… what he told me yesterday… is it… true?". Sam turned his head to the door again.

"It's really not my place to say"

* * *

Two days passed and still no sign of Jacob. I went to Emily's everyday. Sam and the others told me not to worry everyday, they always told me he was safe. How could everyone expect me no to worry? How was that even possible?

I sat in my truck in front of Emily's. I didn't want to go home. I had to deal with Charlie at home, asking me why I'd been crying, asking me what was wrong. I knew he should know Jake's runaway, Charlie loved him, but I couldn't deal with the hurt of telling him.

I started my truck and drove down to the beach. It was cold but I didn't care. I walked along by the water, the wind matting my hair, the cold seeping through my jacket to my body causing me to shiver.

I sat down on the sand watching the waves drag in and out of the sand. I needed him back. I couldn't understand why he left. Why did he need to runaway? Was it from me?

I brought my forehead to my knees and rested them there, clutching my arms around my legs letting the sobs pour from my chest.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's way too cold. Well, for you anyway". I raised my head from my knees and looked out to the sea, ignoring the voice from behind me. "I guess I should be apologising right now, huh?"

"You know I hate you right about now?" I still kept my eyes at the horizon.

He laughed. "Yeah I thought you might" he sat down next to me and reached out for my hand. I let him take it. I squeezed his hand and sat there with him for a few minutes.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting :) but I've had the boyfriend round for the weekend and he doesn't take too kindly with my love for Jacob :P**

**Anyway, it was either this or another thought I had about revealing the imprint. I chose this way cos I wanted some sort of conflict with Jacob and Edward cos there hasn't been any so far. I'm sorry if you didn't like my choice in revealing it, but I'm tired and I wanted to update this quickly so I didn't put too much thought into it ^_^**

**Tell me what you think please, I can always change it if the majority of you don't like it ^_^ I think its okay though**

**Thanking you kindly X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I just write about the characters in my own way for my own enjoyment :) **

**I really want to thank you guys :) Especially those who review on every chapter I post. I super duper appreciate it. I am indeed running out of ideas again so if you have any that I could use then I would love you, and of course I would give you credit for the idea ^_^**

* * *

"So then, how much trouble am I in?" Jacob squeezed my hand and looked at me. He half smiled, knowing he had hurt me for disappearing.

"A lot" I turned my vision back to the water, letting him know I was upset with him. He pulled me into him, placing me between his legs so I could lean back against his chest. He coiled his arms around my body and placed his chin against my neck.

He started placing kisses along my neck. "Yeah, but I know you can't stay mad at me. I'm too cute" he smiled against my shoulder and I felt him chuckle.

"Why did you leave?" I twisted around slightly so I could face him. He broke eye contact with me and sighed.

"I had to cool down ya know? I could have very easily of killed that bloodsucker there and then. I was so angry I had to leave just to chill for a bit. I knew that if I saw him again I'd still be worked up so I left just to calm down again. I'm sorry" his expression was so sad it could have broken my heart. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled myself into him to give him a hug.

"Why couldn't you have stayed at home though? You wouldn't have seen him and I would have been able to see you"

He lowered his head and mumbled "I thought you'd be angry or upset at me. I didn't exactly behave myself"

"You're so stupid. Didn't you think that doing a disappearing act on me would make me upset or angry?". He shrugged. I looked at him; I wasn't quite sure how to ask him the next thing. "You… you said…something, to Edward before you left. Was… was it true?" I broke the eye contact this time. I didn't want to see what his expression was.

"You didn't believe me?"

"Well, Edward said you were lying. That you said it just to piss him off"

"So, you believed him over me?" his voice was a little sad.

"He is the one that can see into your head, I can't. He said—"

"He said he'd never leave you and look at him. He left you. So do you honestly believe what he has to say? Especially if it's something that affects us?"

"… so it's true?" I think he was trying to tell me it was, I just had to make sure.

"You can figure it out for yourself" he grinned at me and stood up, pulling me with him as he walked down the beach.

"But Jake, why can't you just tell me?" I had to hear him say it.

"You're being the stupid one right now" he stopped and turned to face me. He placed his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. "Figure it out" he leant down to me and kissed me. I brought my hands up to the back of his head and ran them through his soft dark hair. His tongue parted my lips and started to weave around mine. He pressed the whole of his body against mine and I relaxed completely, letting my hands wonder across his bare chest. He placed his hands under the back of my shirt, letting the warmth from his hand heat my back. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled back. I was still angry at him for leaving but like he said, it was impossible for me to be mad at him.

"I love you, Jacob Black" I smiled at him. I really did love him; I only wish I had seen it sooner.

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against him for a hug. His kissed the top of my head. "I love you too"

* * *

**Sorry it was a really short chapter and I haven't updated in ages. It's been half term and even though we've had a week of college I've been super busy. Plus when I return to college on Monday I'll have so much coursework to do so I'll be super busy then too D:**

**And I've completely ran out of ideas :( I'm really stuck on what to write next . so if you guys can help I would actually love you :P**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible :) I aim to have it up by either tonight or tomorrow ^_^**

**X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. It would be friggin awesome though ^_^**

**I'm super sorries for taking ages to post. I'm just being swamped with coursework from college which doesn't make sense cos I'm not doing any of it D: Plus, I'm starting to drive so that'll be taking up a lot of my time. Driving is fun :D I can do most of it apart from steer :P haha**

**Anyhoo, Thank you guys so much for the ideas coming in :) I'll be using some ideas from **_**Grace-Talks**_** and **_**Two-BitGortez**_** so thank you guys :) **

* * *

It took a while for me to grasp the concept that I'm Jacob's imprint. It turned out that I've always been his imprint, he just never told me because things got in the way like vampires. I rarely saw Edward at school anymore. He still attended all his classes but he made sure to avoid me in the halls and at lunch, and he never made it apparent he knew I was in Biology with him, he never spoke to me but I could often see him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

Jacob was a lot happier now I knew about the imprint, he'd never hold back on showing me he loved me. He'd never ever leave my side apart from when I had to go to school, which to my surprise, wasn't annoying. I would have thought having a clingy werewolf by my side all the time would get on my nerves, but it didn't. I found myself missing him when I was in class despite the fact I had seen him a few minutes before. I looked at my watch, only a few minutes until class was over and I could see my Jacob again. Now that the school was used to seeing him in the car park everyday he got a lot less stares, although the evil glares from Lauren could make up for that. She still hated me for being with him, not that she ever liked me before but still, she would double her bitching about me.

Once the bell rang I, like always, pretty much ran out the building into the arms of my Jacob who, like always, would be perched up against the hood of my truck.

I leant up on my toes to kiss him and smiled. He didn't smile back. He was too busy sending deathly glares at Edward's direction behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to watch him walk up to us, fists clenched, expression hard.

"You're failing at doing your job, dog". I wasn't rare for Edward and Jacob to have a confrontation in the car park. The first time it happened I almost had a panic attack, terrified of Jacob getting too mad and phasing in front of the whole school. But I've learnt not to overreact; they usually just exchange harsh words and walk away.

"What do you mean 'I'm not doing my job'?" Jacob had moved me out of the way by this point.

"I thought you dogs were meant to be good at tracking a vampire. Victoria's been in the area for a while now; she comes and goes every now and then". What did he mean? Victoria was back? She's been away for so long now, why would she suddenly return?

"We know. You really think she could slip passed us unnoticed?" Jacob knew? And he never told me?

"Then what the hell are you planning on doing? She's still after Bella". I felt my face turn white. I clung onto Jacob's arm wanting some sort of protection even though I knew there was no way she would be able to get me here. I'm surrounded by a werewolf and a handful of vampires, I was safe. I was safe.

"I'm going to keep my Bella safe like I have been doing and you're going to stay away from her like you should be doing" he wrapped an arm around me and stared at Edward.

"You're going to mess up. And when you do, I'll be the one keeping her safe" Edward turned away and walked over to Alice and Jasper who were stood by their Jeep.

Jacob kissed me on the forehead and walked to the driver's side of my truck. I climbed in the passenger's seat, eager to question him about Victoria. I turned to look at him, my mouth open, ready to start my sea of questions, but he spoke first.

"I didn't tell you about her because I didn't want you to worry, I know what you're like" me smiled at my and ruffled my hair. "Please don't worry; you have a pack of wolves watching over you. Hey, you have a vampire after you and you're still the safest person in the world"

I placed my feet on the dashboard and rested my chin on my knees. I didn't want the pack watching over me. I didn't want to be so pathetic that I needed constant babysitting. Well, what I really didn't want was a murderous vampire chasing after me. I let out a huff of air. Jacob glanced over at me and smiled, taking my hand and twining his fingers with mine.

* * *

Jacob couldn't stay with me that night. Now that I knew about Victoria, Jacob had to talk to Sam and the rest of the pack.

I didn't like it when Jake wasn't here; I always found it so much harder to sleep. Usually I would lie across his warm chest and fall straight to sleep but when he wasn't here, I didn't have my source of warmth or the comforting sound of his gentle snores.

It took me a few hours to fall asleep and what felt like an hour later, I was rudely awaken by Jake jumping through my window.

"Hey Jake. What's going on?" he looked panicked. He was breathing heavier then usual.

"You're coming with me, we're taking you to Sam's" he scooped me up into his arms and pulled me into his chest.

"Why? What's happened?" I was so confused

"Victoria may have gotten into the area. She also might have attacked Seth and Jared who both might have broken a few bones. But don't worry, they both killed a few of her minions" he smiled at me like this was good news. "They're okay, they're at Sam's. But we're two wolves down now so we just want to take you somewhere a lot safer" he didn't seem to be as panicky now. He jumped out the window with a lot of grace. I only wish I could say I was graceful too but I was flailing about in his arms while he laughed at me. He ran to his Rabbit which he must have parked away enough from the house in order not to wake up Charlie. Damn, if I wasn't back in time in the morning he would totally flip.

Everyone seemed weirdly relaxed once we got to Sam's. Emily was tending to Jared and Seth was complaining, apparently he was fine and wanted to join in the 'vampire mashing', but just looking at him, you could tell he wasn't fine. He had cuts and blood all over his face. He was covered with bandages and Emily had tied a pretty hefty plank of wood to his leg which, I guessed, stopped him from bending it allowing it to heal. I knew the wolves healed quickly so I assumed if he moved it too quickly it would heal in the wrong position.

Sam came up and talked to Jacob as soon as we walked in. I couldn't see Paul, Embry, Quil or Leah.

Jacob came up behind me and spun me around so I was facing him. "I'm going with Sam. You stay here with Emily okay? I won't be long, I promise" he planted a soft kiss against my lips and left before I could try to stop him. I didn't want him fighting Victoria and apparently she had backup. If she managed to hurt Jared and Seth she might hurt him.

I suddenly found it hard to breathe. The thought about losing my Jacob was too much to handle. He was my everything now and I couldn't lose him because he had to protect me from some ravenous vampire.

I sat at the kitchen table, playing with the ring Jacob had given me. I placed it on each one of my fingers for a few minutes, just playing with it. I put it on my ring finger on my left hand and kept it there for a few seconds, just to see what it would look like. I shook my head and took it off, returning it to its original finger. I stared at it for a while longer. It was an engagement ring. Did he ever consider giving it to me as that? Or did he give it to me in an innocent way, yet, still thinking one day, it could represent more then friendship? I shook my head again, removing the ideas I had in my mind.

* * *

**Again, sorries for the late post. I'll try and be speedy with the next chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, subscribing and fave-ing, I really really appreciate it ^_^**

**X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. That would be Stephenie Meyer :) **

**I'm super sorry for the late posts. I've just been really busy D: But I'm trying my best to write :)**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at the table because it was daylight once I woke up. I sat up and stretched my neck, looking around. Seth was in a deep sleep on the sofa and Jared was attempting to raid the fridge using his one good hand. I went over to help him as he wasn't doing a very good job opening the pickles with one hand. He thanked me and limped over to the other sofa before Emily came back and shouted at him for moving.

I walked around the room for a while, unable to sit still knowing my Jacob was potentially in danger.

"He'll be fine ya know" Jared nodded at me with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah. I know" I did my best to give him a believable smile. I knew there was very little chance of him getting badly hurt but I couldn't help but worry. Jake didn't tell me everything but I knew there was more then one vampire out there. But there was also more then one wolf, so I didn't need to worry too much right?

I sighed and collapsed in a near-by chair opposite Seth. I watched as he moved about in his sleep. He took up the entire sofa, his arms hanging off, lying across the floor.

A howl from outside broke my train of thought. I stood up immediately, my heart racing in my chest. Emily appeared from the next room and we both ran for the doorway. We stood there, not knowing what to do, just watching the forest behind the house.

Suddenly, Leah came running for the house, followed by Quil with a beaming grin plastered across his face. He ran into the house and straight past us. He swept everything off the kitchen table with his arms and ran out again. Leah walked up to us telling Emily to get bandages. My heart sunk. Someone was hurt?

I ran out to the back and saw Sam and Embry walk out the edge of the forest with Jacob in the middle, his arms trailed around their shoulders. I felt myself feel faint as I saw there was a large amount of blood covering Jacob. As they limped past me, Jake smiled telling me it's just a scratch. If I followed them into the house, my legs would give way. I felt too dizzy after seeing the blood.

After a few seconds, I gathered my thoughts together so I could help Jake.

Sam and Embry threw him onto the kitchen table. Literally.

"Could you be a little more fucking delicate please?" Jacob was obviously in a lot of pain.

I walked closer to him and saw what looked like to be a massive chunk of wood impaled through his leg, huge splinters sticking out of his side and a large, bloody gash covering most of his arm.

"Quil, carefully remove the wood from his sides please" Emily was unraveling rolls of bandages.

Quil's face lit up. He marched over to Jacob who was flailing at his best away from him. Quil started yanking chunks of wood from his waist.

"She said carefully for fuck sake!"

"That was careful! I got them out didn't I?" Jacob twisted his body round and punched Quil straight in the jaw. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"Fucking hurts doesn't it!?" Jacob was shouting at the top of his voice in pain, clutching his leg. I felt wobbly again and had to pull a chair out from the bloody table before I fainted. I just sat there, totally unable to help as I watched Emily walked over to Jake's leg.

"Touch the leg you die! Touch the leg you die!" He wasn't helping himself by flailing around trying to get everyone away from him.

"Jacob! We have to get it out your leg. Please, just let me help you" it was a good job Emily knew what to do. But I guess constantly being surrounded by accident prone werewolves gave her lots of practice.

"But I like it in there! I like the wood in there! Don't touch! You'll hurt me!" Jake was pushing Emily away from him, holding his leg out of her reach. I've never seen him in so much pain. Leah was laughing as hard as she could as Sam wrapped his hands around the offending stake of wood and pulled it out while Jacob was preoccupied with Emily. "You fucker! You absolute Fucker! That fucking hurt!"

"Language, Jacob" Sam calmly walked away and collapsed on the end of sofa Jared was on, throwing the bloody plank of wood out the back door.

Now that his body was clear of bits of tree, Jacob was a lot calmer. He only winced in pain as Emily patched him up and once the blood was cleaned I was able to be closer to Jake.

"So, you don't handle pain well huh?" I laughed watching him spread out across the table. The rest of the pack didn't seem too worried about his injuries; they were either eating or sleeping now.

"Didn't you see? I practically had half a tree impaling my body!"

"Hmm, and are you going to tell me how that happened?" with all the commotion of Jacob's injuries, I had completely forgotten about Victoria.

"Oh yeah, no big deal really. We got most of them apart from one, but he won't be back anytime soon. Anyway, one of them threw me into a tree is all, I phased back and had bits of wood poking out parts of me from the tree. Like I said, just a scratch. Can't say the same for the tree though, it's just kindling now" he grinned at me and took my hand.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, totally, just a scratch"

* * *

Jacob had strict orders from Sam to stay in bed that weekend. Of course, it was a skill trying to get him to follow those orders. It was mainly his leg Sam was worried about. Although the rest of his injury's will heal quickly, his leg pretty much had a hole in it from the piece of wood the length of my forearm, so Sam didn't want it moving too much. Which was understandable. Not to Jacob though.

"But I'm bored! Just let me work in the garage just for a little bit?"

"No Jake, alpha's orders. No moving" I was sat on the very edge of Jacob's tiny bed. I had explained to Charlie about my sudden disappearance last night, telling him I had to go to La Push at a silly time in the morning to see Jake because I got a message he was hurt. Luckily, he believed me and used it as an excuse to come down to La Push too to see Billy.

"Well then can I at least go pee?"

"Too much info Jake" I nodded and moved so he could swing his legs of the bed.

"You love it." He kissed my forehead and then hobbled past me, trying his best to walk with one good leg and one good arm to support his massive figure out the door.

* * *

**Again, super sorries for hardly posting anymore :P I'm working on it :D**

**Anyway, I'm terrible at writing action scenes so sorry you didn't get to read any of the fight, you only got the aftermath :P**

**Thank you for reading, sticking by me and reviewing. I really really appreciate it :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own aaannyything to do with Twilight :) although it would be awesome ^_^**

**Yaaay I found time to write! –high fives self-**

* * *

"So what are we doing today?"

"You're going to keep getting rest and I'm probably going to end up looking after your every need again". Jacob still wasn't aloud to move around too much because of his injuries. And there was no way he was trusted to rest without me there to nag him to do so.

Jacob groaned and flailed his arms about for a bit, throwing his own tantrum "But I've been resting for forever!"

"Jake, it's been one day" I rolled my eyes and walked into his small kitchen to clean the mountain of dishes that seemed to be building up on his nightstand.

"Oh but I just want to go out and do something. I'm bored out of my mind" he came up behind me and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"You're supposed to be in bed" I tried to ignore him and continue with my task but that was difficult to do when he won't stop kissing my neck. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me around so I was facing him.

He gave me a seductive smile and whispered in my ear "Aren't you supposed to be in bed with me?". I laughed and rolled my eyes again. This wasn't the first time he'd made a comment like this and they were starting to become more and more difficult to shake off. He kissed me passionately, his right hand weaving through my hair, massaging the back of my head. His other hand was on the small of my back, pressing as much of me as he could against his body. He raised me up on to the kitchen counter, standing between my legs, and started tracing kisses down my neck, stopping where the v-neck of my top started. He joined his lips to mine again and eagerly kissed me, placing his hands on my bum and lifting me up again so I was straddling his waist. He turned around and started walking in the direction of his room before he stopped still.

"I don't think this is what Sam had in mind when he told you to rest" Embry and Quil walked through the front door laughing.

"Yeah Jake, seriously, we know you're meant to be in bed but having Bella in there with you isn't going to help" Quil lifted himself up onto the counter, taking an apple from the fruit bowl.

Jacob hadn't moved, his eyes were closed and he was frowning. He suddenly dropped me and turned around so he was facing his friends. "You guys are fucking dead"

"Gotta catch us first, Black" Quil leapt of the counter and ran for Embry, pushing him out the door. I grabbed Jacob's wrist before he could chase after them.

I gave him the sternest look I could and pointed to the sofa "Rest"

He huffed and stomped his feet before falling onto the sofa, twisting his body around so he could look at me. His expression reminded me of a small child who didn't get their way. "And that look's supposed to make me feel sorry for you is it?" I sat on the arm of the sofa, playing with his hair.

"Yeah. It's my puppy-dog look. I've been working on it, whatcha think?" he stared up at me, trying not to laugh.

"It's pretty rubbish. It's not working" I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm actually offended. I worked hard on that look" he twisted round so he was lying on his side. "Now, put a movie on and lay down with me, woman!"

* * *

Jake couldn't drop me off at school the next day. He gave me his word that he wouldn't move around too much, I had no choice but to trust him. Although I wouldn't be surprised if I found out he'd phased and gone running.

I got out my truck, dreading the day ahead. Not only did I have to face Edward and put up with Lauren's continuous bitching, I'm unable to see my Jacob tonight. Charlie told me this morning to let the boy have his rest and Jacob's too hurt to come over.

I managed to survive my way through the first three classes. Somehow. Next stop, Biology. Oh joy.

"I hear your dog's in pain" I turned around to see Edward walking next to me.

"That's none of your business"

"It is. Your puppies killed the vampire that was after you because of me. Your dog's injured, pretty pathetic if you ask me, so he can't protect you. I just thought I'd step in for him"

"Firstly, no one asked you. And secondly, I don't need protection, especially from you." I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say he was 'stepping in' for my boyfriend.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just… I just want to look out for you. And you say you don't need protecting, but in a few minutes, you'll trip and fall, most likely hurting yourself. If you don't want me to hang around and catch you then so be it. I'll see you in class with your potentially sprained ankle."

"Edward, you can't stand by me forever waiting for me to fall. You have to accept the fact I'm not with you anymore. And I never will be—" just then, I stood on the lace of my untied shoe and tripped. Edward, of course, gracefully stretched out his arm, and pulled me back to my feet. He stood there, grinning widely at me. I hated how he was looking at me. He had an 'I told you so' expression plastered all over his face. I huffed loudly, throwing my arms to my side and stormed off. "Shit!"

I let myself fall onto my stool in class. I really wasn't in the mood for this class.

"You do know I'm in your class. Storming away from me in the hall did nothing."

"Oh, shut up Edward"

"Bella. Imagine for a moment that I never left you like the stupid prick I am. Would we still be together?"

I didn't say anything. I placed my forehead on the desk and put my arms on the desk in front of me, almost as if I was making a barrier from the conversation I really didn't want to have.

"Bells, please. You said you forgive me, can't you just forget everything that happened and give me a second chance?"

I sat straight up from my position on the desk. "A second chance? A second chance? Are you serious? Are you honestly serious Edward? You have no idea how much you hurt me! And I was starting to put that behind me. I would put it behind me but everyday you remind me of what you did by telling me to leave the person that helped me out of the depression you left me in!" I could feel the tear start to build up and I was starting to shiver.

"Bella, you know I'd change what I did if I could. I still love you"

I couldn't move. Tears streamed down my cheeks now, I didn't care I was crying in class, with everyone in full view. I stood up to leave the room. I might as well drop biology now, I don't think I've finished a full class whenever Edward was concerned.

"Edward… I still… lo—" why did this hurt so much? Why couldn't I just continue with my life? My life with Jacob. But why did this hurt so much? I looked back at Edward before leaving the room.

* * *

**I deserve a cookie :) I finally wrote another chapter :D yay! **

**Again, an uneventful chapter but oh well :) **

**In theory, I should be able to get another chapter up soon, it's the two week Easter half term in a week so I'll have loads of time to write then. But I could procrastinate for England so no promises :P I'll try my best**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome, I still can't believe you stick with me and my shitty story :P haha**

**x **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything to do with Twilight unfortunately**

**Another chapter? I'm on a roll now :D (I'm very proud of myself for updating so quickly :P)**

* * *

I sat on my bed, my knees brought up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs to keep them in place. I couldn't get it out of my head. He still loves me. I don't want him to love me. I want him to leave me alone and let me live my life. I didn't want this guilt that filled me. I felt guilty because he still loves me! Is he hurting? Does he feel like I did when he abandoned me? Have I abandoned him in the same way?

I started to cry again. Dammit when will I ever stop crying? I let myself fall sideways onto my bed, still with my knees against me chest. I buried my face in my duvet longing for Jacob to jump through my window and hold me and tell me he loves me and tell me how much of a jerk Edward is.

I must have lied there for a while. I started to feel myself drift of to sleep. Drowned in my thoughts.

I heard a noise come from outside my window; I sat up staring at it hoping my Jacob would climb through and greet me with that cocky grin of his. But it wasn't Jacob.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Before you left class today, wha… what were you about to say?" he stood there. He hadn't moved. He had his fists clenched held at his sides. I looked up at him and stared into his hypnotizing topaz eyes.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about"

"I told you I still love you…" oh, thanks for reminding me "… you were about to say it back weren't you?"

I frowned and stood up. "I think you should leave". Please leave, please leave, please leave.

"Not until you answer my question"

"No Edward… I wasn't. Now please leave". The truth is… I was about to tell him I still love him. I might still love him. I do still love him. But it can never be as strong as it once was. He hurt me beyond repair and I can never forget that, but I can forgive him. I started to cry again. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? So I can forget how much I love him… so I can't love him anymore. So I can concentrate on my Jacob who I could never love anyone more.

"You're a terrible liar Bells. And in that long silence you were thinking about the fact you love me. I know you Bella" he took a step towards me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was slightly too close now and before I could realize what he was doing, he raised a hand to the back of my head. I couldn't move, I wanted to move but I couldn't. I wanted to run away to La Push but I couldn't.

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, hoping that maybe it would break the hypnotizing stare Edward had on me. I could feel him only a few centimeters away from me now. And then I was met by his stone cold lips. How could I ever have wanted this? It was like kissing a marble statue. I still didn't move, acting like my own statue, hoping he would pull away but he didn't.

He parted his lips slightly, trying to pry open my own. I shivered. He was so cold, but it was as if it was impossible to pull away. I was unsure whether the fact I couldn't move was because I was in shock or because I didn't want to pull away. I started to move with the kiss. Parting my lips too. I kept my hands by my side but deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Edwards's lips didn't mould to mine like Jacob's did. Edward didn't make me melt like Jacob did. Edward didn't make my stomach do a summersault whenever he touched me like Jacob does. Edward wasn't my Jacob, he didn't even come close. But then why is it that I wanted more from Edward? That my heart still ached for him even if it was only a little?

I pressed my hands against Edwards chest and pushed him away with as much force as I could, breaking the kiss.

The tears wouldn't stop streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't stop sobbing. I had betrayed the only person I truly need with a kiss. A stupid kiss.

"I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that, Edward was gone. But not before giving me a look that was a mixture of hurt and utter joy.

I lay on my bed. Unable to think of anything else then what had just happened. Shit. Why the hell can't I have a normal life? I'm dating a werewolf and a vampire is in love with me. Great.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

"Morning Bells. Wow, you look terrible. Rough night?"

"Yeah Dad, something like that" thank God Charlie never pressed on the matter. "Hey Dad, I'm really feeling terrible. I may not go into school this morning if it's okay with you" there was no way in hell I would see Edward today.

"Sure thing. I'll be at work till late so don't worry about my dinner. You just work and getting better yeah?" and with that, he smiled and walked out the door. I ran upstairs and threw on some clothes. I looked out of my window just to double check Charlie's cruiser was gone and once it was I ran downstairs to my truck and headed to La Push.

"No school today?" I was greeted by Jacob's comforting smile when I pulled in by his house.

"Erm, no I didn't feel too good"

"No kidding, you look terrible"

"Thanks, you sure know how to make a girl feel pretty"

"What? I still think you're beautiful" he grinned at me and literally pulled me out of my truck. I was met by a soft kiss. I placed my hands on the back of his head; I didn't want to pull away. This was what I wanted. My Jacob, not some stone cold, overprotective vampire. "What was that for?" he held my closer as he asked, kissing me lovingly on the neck.

"Just felt like it" I smiled at him, taking in his perfect beauty.

* * *

**Another chapter :)**

**Just a short one though :)**

**Sorry about the kiss avec Edward. I wanted to stir things up a bit. I was getting bored :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it ^_^**

**X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to do with Twilight.**

**I've had loads of reviews from you guys telling me not to allow Bella to run back to Edward. Don't worry your little heads. I would never do that, I mean Bella's not the brightest person but she's not THAT stupid :P Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews, it really helps.**

**Oh, and I might have a go at a Jacob POV with this chapter. Tell me what you think? If you don't like it I won't do it again :) I just haven't heard much of Jacob's thoughts really.**

* * *

**JPOV**

Hmm, smells like its gunna rain soon. But I really didn't want to move. I had the most beautiful girl in my arms. And she was mine. How the hell did I get so lucky?

"So come on then, why're you here?" I arched an eyebrow at her. She never skips class. Hmm, speaking of class, I should really get back to school at some point. Oh well.

"I just wanted to see you. That's all" God, she's a terrible liar.

"You're lying" I smiled at her. She knows she can't lie. "I hope it has nothing to do with that bloodsucker" and with that, she buried herself in my chest, trying to hide from me. If this conversation didn't have that sparkly leech in it I would wrap my arms around her telling her she's adorable when she does this. "Bells?"

"It has nothing to do with Edward" her voice was muffled against my chest. I picked her up and walked around to the front of her truck, placing her on the hood so she had no where to hide.

"Bella? Please tell me?" I watched her as her eyes started to water. Shit. What the hell has he done now?

"He… I… no." she tried to squirm her way off the truck. She was full on crying now. I swear I'm going to kill that fucker when I find out what he did. I put my hands on her hips so she couldn't wriggle out of my hold.

"What has he done?" I sighed.

"He might have… I… Promise you won't flip out?" her faced actually looked afraid. I'm not that bad when I'm angry am I? I sighed again.

"Promise"

"Really?"

"Yes, now tell me"

"Special promise?"

"Yes"

"Say it"

"Special promise"

"Edward kissed me…"

"Oh shit" I just stood there. I knew if I moved I'd somehow end up breaking the promise I'd just made. I took my hands of her and leant on the truck. Dammit. Would she really mind if I killed him? Would he really be missed? I looked at her worried face. Damn, she'd probably yell at me if I did that. The keys were still in her truck's ignition. I could drive down to the school and beat the shit out of him before she could do anything. Damn, I'd probably end up phasing though, then I'd have Sam bitching at me too.

"Jacob? You haven't said anything in a while. What are you thinking?"

"Erm. So… he kissed you? You had nothing to do with it? I mean like, you didn't encourage it right?" I looked at her. Three seconds. She didn't reply for three seconds. Its five now. Fuck.

"Jake? Jake, where are you going?" I could just run there. She wouldn't be able to stop me and as far as the school knows, a student was just attacked by a really big wolf. They wouldn't know it was me. Yeah… let's do that. "Jacob! Where are you going?" She placed her small hand on my wrist when she saw I was taking off my shirt, ready to phase. The look on her face was killing me. Fuck! Here comes the rain.

"Dammit Bells! I thought we were good! I don't get it! I'm not blaming you for starting the kiss but you could have stopped it!" I wasn't flipping out. This was actually pretty calm for me.

"Jake I'm sorry! You think I feel good about this? Do you think I wanted it to happen?"

"You didn't stop it" I just mumbled the last bit to the ground. Trying not to raise my voice.

"Jacob I love you! Doesn't the fact that I told you right away have any effect on this?" her voice was cracking as she tried her best to hold back the tears. The rain was really coming down now. She must be freezing. She's just wearing a thin shirt and jeans. "Jacob please. I love you so much" her lip was quivering like mad. She was starting to shiver. I outstretched a hand and let her come to me. I pulled her into my chest as close as possible and rested my cheek on her soaking wet hair. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm so so sorry. Please. I love you" was she trying to kill me?

"Hey, it's okay. I love you too" I pulled her closer into me as she continued to cry. "I know I promised not to flip out but I didn't promise I wouldn't beat the shit out of him"

"Don't you dare"

"Not even a little bit?"

"… just a little bit then" I smiled against her hair. She didn't define how much 'a little was'. "I love you Jake" she sobbed into my chest, still unable to stop crying.

"Yeah well… you're lucky I love you too"

We stood there for a while. It wasn't our best idea seeing as it was raining like hell but oh well. It took a while for Bella to stop crying and apologising to me. I wasn't going to be some stubborn shit about it that holds a grudge. I forgave her not only because she's my imprint and losing her in any way would kill me but because it wasn't her fault. Edward's a manipulative fuck who hoped that if he was to get his dead hands on her I'd push her aside. She's mine and always will be. No matter what he does won't change that. I'm still going to pummel him into the ground.

* * *

**Another chapter :D**

**So yeah, no worries guys. I'd never let Bella run back to Edward. **

**Did I do okay with the JPOV thing? :) I was experimenting :)**

**Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews. It means so much :)**

**Keep em coming? :P**

**X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. That would be really cool though :)**

**Apparently**** the JPOV worked :) so if you don't mind I'll have another go with this chapter :) But I'll probs return to Bella's POV again :)**

* * *

"We need to get you out of those clothes"

"Excuse me?" I laughed watching Bella frown at me. She has such a dirty mind.

"Well, you're dipping wet because of the rain and if you don't get warm soon I'll have an icicle as a girlfriend"

She nodded sleepily, shivering madly. I scooped her up and started walking to the house. She clung to my chest to try and keep warm so I squeezed her tighter, trying to warm her up.

I walked into my room and carefully dropped her on my bed. She sat there staring at me. Water was dripping of the tips of her hair and onto the bed. I smiled at her and walked out the room.

"I'll throw the towel in kay? I won't look I swear" I giggled to myself as I closed the door behind me. I walked down the small hallway and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I heard a squeak coming from my room.

"Dammit! Jake… help?"

I really couldn't help but laugh out loud when I walked into my room. The rain had either shrunk or made her shirt hard to take off because it had got stuck around her head. Her arms were in the air encased in her shirt and her wrist were flapping trying to grab the offending piece of clothing. My eyes were no longer staring at her flailing arms anymore. Her whole torso was on show. Her belly was stretched out where she had her arms up and her bra had ridden up ever so slightly so just a slither of her breast was on show. Dammit she was hot.

"Jake! Either you're laughing to yourself or you're staring at me and I don't like either so help me now!"

"It is kinda funny though" I walked over to her and tried to help her with her shirt.

"Well I'll laugh at myself later but right now I'm cold and I want out!"

"Fine" I pulled the shirt off and watched as she shook her head free. I moved a few stray strands of hair that got stuck to her face. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you. You're not going to let me forget this are you?"

"Never, it was very funny" I grinned at her and I'm pretty sure she was holding back a giggle.

"Now can you get out so I can finish changing?"

"Sure, sure. But just scream my name helplessly if you need help taking off your jeans" I winked at her before she threw a pillow at my head. I looked over my shoulder to see her turning around, starting to unbutton her jeans. My eyes travelled up and down her perfectly shaped body. Damn, if I didn't leave now the party in my pants will become wild.

"I do know you're still there Jacob"

"Yeah, I'm going now" How many more opportunities like this am I going to get? I turned around and walked over to her, placing my hands on her hips and kissing her neck. I then ran my hands around to her belly and pulled her closer to me.

"Jake, what are you doin--" I cut her of by covering her mouth with mine. I spun her around and pressed her as close against me as I could. I had to have her closer but every part of her body was touching mine already. Her hands travelled up my chest and nestled in my hair. My hands ran up and down her bare stomach and made their way to her perfectly formed ass. I pulled her up so she could sit comfortably on my hips. She let a moan escape when I kissed down her neck and chest which sent me crazy. I took a few steps forward until I felt my shins hit the side of the bed then placed her gently on it. I positioned myself so I sat comfortably between her legs. I trailed my kisses down her neck again causing her to arch her back ever so slightly. I travelled down her chest, tasting her skin as I went. I hovered over her belly for a while, kissing every inch of it. I carried on moving down until I met the waistband of her jeans. I hooked my teeth over it and tugged down slightly while keeping my eyes looking into hers, asking her what I'm allowed to do. I watched as she bit down on the lip for a few seconds and then nodded while covering her face with her hands. I moved up to meet my eyes with hers. She looked at me through her fingers; I tried to move her hands and won when I met her lips with mine once again. She moaned into my mouth and arched her entire body to meet mine. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands down the side of her body to the waistband of her jeans again.

"You're too slow, Jake" she whispered. I wasn't entirely sure she meant to say it out loud but I didn't wait around to find out.

Using both hands, I unfastened her jeans so she could kick them off. At the same time she undid mine which I then threw to the floor. She pulled my neck down to her so she could crash her lips against mine. She was driving me mad now. She slid her legs up and down mine, hooking her toes on my boxers. She smiled against my lips and started to pull them down to my ankles. I kicked them off and reached behind me for the blanket and brought it around me as I suddenly felt very exposed. I hooked my thumbs around her panties and pretty much ripped them off. She'll kill me for that later.

I straightened out my arms and looked up and down her now naked body. She blushed madly and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Hey, don't. You're beautiful" I leant down again to kiss her softly but she deepened it, grinding her body against mine. I bucked my hips into hers causing her to moan loudly.

"Jake please…"

I smiled as she gasped as I carefully and slowly entered her, making sure not to hurt her. I moved slowly to allow her to adjust to me. It was killing me, not being able to go faster but I didn't want to hurt her too much.

"Ja… Jake… please" that was all I needed. I started to buck into her faster and faster, each time with a slight more force.

"God Bells…" I buried my face into her neck kissing her madly. She started digging her nails into my back and she was bringing her knees closer to her body. Her breathes were becoming heavier and she was gasping with every thrust of my hips. I seriously didn't want this to end but I could feel I was close. I sped up slightly causing her to practically scream which sent me over the edge.

I smiled against her neck and rolled over onto my side, panting slightly. She turned her head to look and me and smiled. I brought m hand up to her cheek and stroked it, tangling my fingers through the still damp strands of hair that were stuck to her cheek. She scooted over so she could rest her head on my chest.

"You know, from the way you always big yourself up, I would have thought you'd be better" she laughed against my chest.

"You'd better be fucking joking" I pushed her of my chest and rolled over her, also rolling of the bed. "Dammit" I couldn't hold in my laughter watching Bella laugh with me. I tugged on her wrist and brought her down with me.

We laid there for a while. She fell asleep on my chest for an hour or two. Damn, I'm a lucky bastard.

* * *

**I was veeeeryyy sleepy when I wrote this so apologises if it's not up to scratch :P**

**Was it okay? I've never really done a lemony chapter like this :) Actually, it wasn't that lemony I guess, I like mine to be tasteful. **

**Thanks for reviews and stuff, mega appreciated **

**Keep em coming? :) thanks guys**

**X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I simply manipulate the characters in my own ways :) No harm done**

**I got my first bad review today. But imma just going to ignore it, some people are just poopy :) But yeah, do my mistakes in the story bother you guys? Like grammar or any little mistake. Cos if so tell me and I'll work extra hard to make sure it's okay. I just tend to rush a lot because of the time I have and I love uploading for you guys so I try to make time :) **

**Oh and btw, evil person who was mean to me about my mistakes ¬¬, I do care about my story :) very much. Thanks to you guys that aren't mean to me :) Your kindness means everything 3**

**Back to Bella's POV :)**

* * *

I managed to get home before Charlie did that evening. I don't think he would have been too happy if he knew I lied about being ill so I could go sleep with my best friend. I don't think Charlie even knows we're dating. Hmm.

There was no way I could skip school again today. I've pretty much missed every Biology class because of Edward and I'm falling behind in my other classes thinking about Edward, knowing he's somewhere in the school. So another whole day off school really wouldn't help my grades.

I pulled into the car park, looking around for a silver Volvo. Maybe, just by chance he isn't in today. But my hopes of an Edward-free day were crushed when I saw him pull in to his usual spot, climb out his car, and walk straight towards me. Crap.

"I can see you, Bella". I thought maybe if I sunk down low enough in my seat he wouldn't be able to see me. "You weren't here yesterday, how come?"

I really don't want this conversation. "I was ill" I climbed out of my truck, threw my bag over my shoulder and headed for Angela and Ben in hope that Edward wouldn't join us.

"You should practice lying cos you're really not very good". Dammit! What is he? A human lie detector?

"I'm not lying, I felt ill so I slept most of the day" the sleeping but wasn't a lie so maybe he might back off.

"You were avoiding me weren't you?"

"No"

"Well you're trying to avoid me now, so who's to say you weren't yesterday. And to be honest you had a valid reason not to want to see me"

"Go away Edward. You're not a part of my life anymore so why're you trying to be?"

"Because you still love me" please go away, please.

"No I don't Edward. I love Jacob. Not you." He'd stopped following me. I turned around to see him stood still a few feet away from me.

"He's just going to hurt you"

"Oh, not that again. Please"

He turned around and started walking to Alice and Jasper who were sat by their car. "I'll see you later" he waved a hand behind him as he walked. I sighed and carried on towards Angela.

Thankfully, I didn't have a class with Edward today so I could successfully avoid him. The day just drifted past. I had too many things on my mind like the incredibly annoying vampire dead set on breaking me and Jacob up and my werewolf boyfriend dead set on killing said vampire.

The bell rang for the end of my class, causing me to postpone my current thoughts and walk out towards my truck.

"Hello beautiful"

"Jake? I thought Sam said you still had to rest"

"Yeah but I had to come pick you up" he grinned at me, rocking on his heels.

"No you didn't. I can drive ya know" I rummaged through my bag for my keys.

"Oh where's my welcome? How hard is it to have a 'Hello Jake, good to see you Jake, thanks for you going to the effort of picking me up Jake' 'Oh sure thing Bells, I do it cos I love you'"

"Your impression of me sucks" I leant up on my toes to give him a soft kiss and he smiled against my lips. I looked up at him to see his smiling face drop and his eyes dart away from me to the corner of the car park that usually housed a particular vampire. I turned around to find Edward marching over towards us, fists clenched with a heavy frown plastered all over his face.

I was surprised when Jake started laughing to himself, still staring at Edward who had now joined us.

"I'm not going to fall for you and your dirty imagination again, dog"

Jacob started laughing again, tightening his grip around my waist. "What imagination? It happened. I have everything you don't. And now, on top of that, I have her virginity"

"Jacob!" I hit him as hard as I possibly could despite the fact he probably wouldn't even feel it. "We're leaving! Now!" I tugged on Jacob's shirt trying to tell him I wanted to leave.

"Hang on, Bells" he removed his arm from my waist and took a step towards Edward with arms crossed.

"Step back, dog. Before I seriously lose my patience"

"Now, now Eddie. No need to make a scene" I was surprised Jacob was keeping his cool. I had expected him to rip Edwards's head off the moment he saw him.

"She still loves me ya know" the corners of Edward's lips started to curl.

"Bullshit"

"It's true, she told me. You think that kiss I gave her was totally spontaneous?" Edward's small smile was now becoming a grin and he was now the one with the crossed arms and confident stance.

"Bullshit"

"Ask her" oh shit. Please don't. I'm a terrible liar. Please don't. Shit!

"I don't need to. I trust her"

"Whoa, big mistakes there puppy. She still loves me. Believe it"

It worried me how Jacob wasn't doing or saying anything for a while. He stood there staring at Edward. I was expecting him to start shaking as his anger built up but he didn't. He just stood there.

"Jacob. Please can we go home?"

"Sure, sure" a wave of relief swept over me. I was hoping we could just go home and forget about Edward, and more importantly, not question me about what Edward had just blurted out.

I turned around to walk to me truck, with Jake's hand in mine. But he stopped walking and started shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" he spun around on his heels and before I could attempt to stop him and fail miserably, he drew back his fist and punched Edward straight in the jaw. "You're a fucking liar! You're a goddamn liar! Just fucking stay away from her! You lost her! You fucking lost her and that was your fault! So don't you dare try to fuck up what I have with her because I'm not going to lose her!"

"Jacob!" I screamed his name. This isn't good. I haven't seen Jake this angry before and if he phases then he phases pretty much in front of my whole school.

"I'm not lying, you filthy dog"

"Even if you're not lying, I don't give a shit! I'm not going to lose her because I actually want her! I'm not going to abandon her in the middle of a forest cos I'm not that fucking stupid" Jacob started to walk away towards me but not before throwing another fist into Edwards face.

"Jake!" he walked up to me and placed an arm around my shoulder. He was still shaking and he hadn't unclenched his fists. He kissed me on the top of my head and sighed, looking back at Edward who was still stood in the same place, still sending death glares at Jake.

"Well, personally, I deserve an award. I didn't kill him" he looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't smile back. He was still shaking meaning he hadn't calmed down. Plus, there's no doubt he'll ask me about what Edward had said. I only hope that, with me being his imprint and all, he won't kill me when I fail at lying.

* * *

**I checked over again and again for any mistakes I might have made with this chapter but I never have been any good at realising my own mistakes. I may get myself a beta reader to point them out for me :) I'm super paranoid that my chapters are shit now :P but oh well, most of you guys seem to enjoy them.**

**Super thankies for all the reviews, even the slightly mean one, it did help me to realise what I'm doing wrong :) So I welcome any criticism you guys have. Just please don't be too mean, I'm a sensitive soul :P**

**X**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight :) it would be pretty cool though :P**

**After this chapter, I may not update as often. I have my exams creeping up on me fast so I'll be studying like mad. But knowing me I'll say 'I'll do it later' and write a chapter or two so I may still be posting :)**

* * *

Jacob hadn't said a word to me during the car ride home. I spent the whole time staring out the window waiting for him to start firing questions at me.

We pulled up outside my house. Charlie's car wasn't in the drive so he must not be home yet. I was thankful he was still at work, he wouldn't hear Jake if he decided to have a shout at me. I was kind of expecting him to lose it with me; I'd be surprised if he didn't.

I opened the front door and walked into the living room without turning to look at Jacob. When I was comfortably sat on the arm of the sofa I looked up at him, my hands on my lap, playing with my thumbs nervously, waiting for him to shower me with questions.

"I'm hungry" he stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels staring at me with a hint of a smile on his face.

I returned the smile, unsure of what Jake was doing. Why wasn't he instantly asking me about what Edward had said? "When aren't you hungry?"

He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, then marched towards the kitchen humming to himself.

"Erm, Jacob?"

"Yeah?" he called out with his head in the fridge, rummaging around for anything slightly edible he could get his hands on.

"Erm… about what Edward said… I—" Jacob cut me off before I could finish.

"Look, Bells. He's a lying bastard that can't get over the fact he's lost you to me. What he says doesn't get to me, don't worry" he grinned at me and continued his hunt in the fridge.

"What he says doesn't get to you? Jake, you hit him because of what he said"

"Yeah I know, great wasn't it?" he outstretched his arm which was holding a plate of leftover pizza from last night. I shook my head; I wasn't in the mood to eat. Jake just shrugged and took his food to the sofa where he collapsed and continued feeding his hunger.

I didn't deserve his kindness, I did something terrible and he just pushed it aside. He really was too good for me.

I sat down on the sofa with him but didn't sit too close. "Jake. He… he wasn't lying" I didn't move. I just sat there waiting for his reaction.

Jake moved his now empty plate onto the floor and slouched back into the sofa. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his forehead. "I know" he stood up and headed for the front door. I started to panic, scared that he was leaving me.

"Jake? Where are you going? Please…" I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I was actually waiting for you to tell me. And you did" he smiled at me then placed his hand on the door handle.

"Where are you going?" I was really scared now

"I'll be back. I just feel like a run". He'll be back. He'll be back. He opened the door and stepped outside.

I turned around and leant on the front door. Was he mad at me? Was this his way of punishing me? Was he going to give me the silent treatment?

There was a push on the door I was leaning on and I stepped forward out of its way.

"Hey kiddo. What you doing leaning on the door?"

"Hey, Dad. Nothing, I was just going upstairs" I ran halfway upstairs when I heard Charlie's voice again.

"We're having dinner at Billy and Jake's. Leave about 6 yeah?"

I doubted Jacob wanted to see me. If he was in a mood with me, the last thing he would need is me invading his space. "I don't think I'll go. You go ahead though"

"Well I'll let you make up your mind. I know you're fond of Jacob" I shrugged and continued running upstairs and into my room.

I collapsed on my bed and fell into thoughts of Jacob and how it's possible I could have fucked this up. I expected him to at least give me a hard time. He found out I possibly still have feelings for my ex-boyfriend and his natural enemy. But I wasn't sure how much I loved Edward anymore. He's not the person I used to be in love with. Dammit I've fucked up what I have with Jacob for nothing!

I turned around and buried myself in my pillow. I rested my weight on my elbows and played with the ring on my finger Jacob had given me. He couldn't leave me right? I was his imprint. He can't stay away from me right?

"What's this I hear about you not coming to mine for dinner?" I looked up to find Jacob sat on my window ledge.

"Jake? But you left?"

"Yeah? I said I'd be back" he walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You're not angry at me? You don't hate me?"

"Angry? No. Slightly pissed off maybe. But only because that stupid leech still somehow has a hold on you" he laid down next to me and stretched out an arm so I could lay on his chest.

"I don't love him. I didn't actually say I did" only thought it.

"I can't blame you if you did still have feelings for him. I mean, I've heard you never really stop loving your first love. Sam still hurts whenever he sees Leah. But I'm still your number on guy right?" he looked down at me and smiled. His smile was infectious.

"You've always been my number one guy. And I really don't love him anymore, to be honest, he's a bit of an asshole." I felt Jacob chuckle and kiss my head. I wasn't lying. I've come to realise Edward really is a bastard.

"So you'll come to mine for dinner?"

"Of course. But we still have just over an hour"

"Okay. What do you wanna do?"

I pulled myself into his chest some more and took in his musty scent. "I like this" I smiled and placed a hand on his chest, clinging on to the fabric of his shirt.

"Really? Cos I like this…" he rolled over and kissed me deeply, positioning himself between my legs. I smiled against his lips and weaved my arms around to his back, trying to yank his shirt off over his head. He broke the kiss so he could throw his shirt to the ground then returned to my kiss once more. I trailed my fingers down his chest and stopped once I found the button of his jeans which took me a minute or two to conquer. I used my feet to pull them down to Jake's ankles where he then kicked them off. He was about to tackle my shirt when Charlie called my name.

"Bells… visitor"

"I hate your Dad" Jake rolled off me and pushed me off the bed so I could quickly get rid of my visitor.

I looked back to see Jacob climb under the duvet and pull it over his head, complaining.

I ran down stairs whilst adjusting myself to make myself look as if I hadn't just been fooling around with my boyfriend.

"Will you be okay going to Billy's by yourself? I'm sure Jacob could accompany you. Tell him I said hi" dammit, he knew Jake was here? Charlie looked uneasy as he slipped out the back door.

I walked through the hall to the front door to find Edward stood in the doorway.

"You stink of that mutt"

* * *

**Just a quick chapter that I threw together :)**

**Like I said, I'll try my best to update as often as I can but I keep no promises :)**

**Thank you guys soooo much for all your support and reviews :) I got some lovely reviews with the last chapter that made me very happy ^_^ so thank you, it means the world.**

**X**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight in any**** way, shape or size.**

**So sorries for the massive delay. My idea that, with having two weeks off college due to Easter, I'd have more time to write failed ultimately. I haven't even had time to do any coursework. I return to college on Monday and I'm screwed D: I've done nothing! Gah! **

**So yeah, I'm so sorry. I am still alive and so is the story :P I've had soooo many wonderful ideas from **_**Sparkie Night **_**who gave me the idea for this and many upcoming story lines :P So super thanks to her –claps happily ^_^ - **

* * *

"Edward, what are you doing here?" he stood there, looking around the room.

"Is your puppy here?" yes, he's pretty much naked in my bed.

"No"

Typically, a thud came from overhead. Followed by Jake shouting "Dammit!" I sighed and waited for Edward to start walking upstairs. I looked at him and rolled my eyes as he sped up to my room, just as I had predicted. I ran upstairs trying to catch up with Edward.

I walked in to find Jacob sprawled across the floor, half naked, with a foot tangled up in his jeans. He looked up at me and gave a goofy grin before scrambling to his feet, yanking his jeans up as he stood. He nodded at Edward "Eddie… how ya doing?" he looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I can't say this is my finest moment" the left corner of his lip curled into a little smirk as he looked at me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that" Edward was ridged. He had his fists balled up by his side. I guess he didn't take too kindly to seeing the person he hates half naked in the room of his ex-girlfriend. I also kinda wish I hadn't seen that, I was embarrassed for all three of us. "Warning for you. The Volturi are coming to Forks for a… visit"

Jacob perked up now, curious. "What does that mean?"

"It means you should be running away with your tail between your legs." A smile crept across Edward's face.

"And why would I do that?" Jacob stood with his arms crossed. His stance, dominant.

"Because if they find out there are wolves running wild they won't be happy. And trust me, you would not want to get on the wrong side of Cauis, he's… not the biggest fan of your type"

"And you're telling me I should be scared?"

"I'm telling you, you should run" Edward turned around and exited the room. Not before looking back over his shoulder towards me. His expression was painful to look at.

My train of thought was interrupted by Jacob nudging me in the side. "What was that about?" he fell back and collapsed on my bed then reached out for my wrist which he yanked downwards, causing me to topple over next to him.

"Erm, The Volturi. I think he mentioned once that they were like royalty. They make the laws in which all vampires have to follow"

Jacob was laid down, tugging at my shirt with his teeth. "Why should I care that they're here? I'm not a vampire" he said between mouthfuls of material.

"Like Edward said, they don't like wolves". I looked down at Jake who was still pulling at my clothes. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored. Entertain me" he said with arms reached out. I smiled and laid next him, my chin rested on his chest. He poked me on the top of my head "Talk to Eddie tomorrow yeah? Find out what this shit is with the special vampires. I want to know what their deal is".

"Sure, sure"

"Come on then, we should start making a move to mine. We don't want Charlie waiting, thinking we're up to no good."

I rolled over onto my side to let Jacob stand up. "I don't want to" I spread out across the bed, frowning and pouting my lips, trying my best to pull a tantrum. But of course, Jacob wasn't having any of it.

He bent down and wrapped an arm around my back then hoisted me up over his shoulder. "You suck at getting your own way" I felt him chuckle as he left the room with me hostage.

"Jacob Black, put me down!" he simply chuckled again and didn't out me down until we were outside and in my truck. "Jake, you didn't even let me put my shoes on" I reached for the car door to get out and get some but I was stopped my Jacobs grasp.

"That's your fault" he started the car and drove towards La Push. He pulled me towards him and squeezed my shoulder. "Loooove you"

I let out a huff of air "Yeah well, you're lucky I love you too". I felt him kiss the top of my head and squeeze me tighter.

* * *

**Only a short chapter just to let you guys know I'm still alive :P**

**It'll get more dramatic and stuff, I promise :) I just wanted to upload something. I've been abusing this story for a while :O**

**Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me :) I might be a right pain in the arse :P**


End file.
